words unspoken
by ur1onlybravecoward
Summary: What I hope will become a short set of one-shots Between Sam and Freddie. I won't call them Seddie, because I just think that sounds weird. Granted, it's better than Creddie, that just sounds gross, or Cam for that matter. . .*shudder* but I ramble.
1. He said it again

I do not own iCarly nor any of it's product. Just my fantasies. . .and that just made me sound creepy/crazy didn't it. . .ah well, your the one reading them.

* * *

He said it again, like he always does after we fight. I'm not always there to hear it, and he never thinks I can. The first time I heard him whisper those words under his breath it sent a thrill down my spine I wasn't entirely comfortable with. We had just had a fight over some stupid comment I had made; I don't even remember it now. I had walked away from him to the other side of the room. I was opening the door to go get Carly so I had something to hold me back form killing the boy and he muttered it under his breath. I turned sharply, but he head was down looking at his shoes. His hands balled into fists at his sides. I don't think he even knew what he had said, or that I had heard it, but it wasn't the last time it happened. The next week a scene almost identical to that one happened and he said it again, this time I didn't react right away, I just looked over at him and saw his shoulders slump in defeat. It seems to be happening more and more: me walking away instead of getting violent just so I could try and catch those whispered words, help at bay under his breath. That one simple sentence of "I don't hate you, I'm sorry."

* * *

And that's all. I hope I don't seem creepy or crazy any more. I'd hate for you to get the right impression. XP


	2. Strapless

I don't own iCarly, if I did its likely the girl with the duck mask would go on a murderous rampage . . . and we all know that would be bad. . . .QUACK!

* * *

"I can't believe I actually had to do that." Freddie said dumbfounded, "My social life is over as I know it."

"Freddork had a social life?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood and bring Freddie out of his stupor and back to the waking world.

"Sam, be nice. Freddie just went through a very traumatic day of school, one that he isn't likely to forget for a long, long, long, _long _time. You have to be gracious and . . . lady-like" My best friend Carly scolded me, a smile breaking through her serious face at the end of the sentence.

"It's not likely anyone else will forget it either." Freddie couldn't seem to get over his embarrassment. "This will be imprinted on EVERYONES memory until we graduate high school. And then they'll still be talking about it at our ten-year-anniversary party! I will never be able to get a date because of this! Heck, I may as well rule out marriage too, that would just be entrapment!"

"Alright, we get it Fredwierd! Let's all have a moment of silence for Freddie's pride. Lost in the battle that is adolescents, it had a long and healthy life" we went as far as to stay silent for half a minute. Then he started moaning again.

"I can't believe I actually did that! What was I thinking?"

"First off, Freddufus, you weren't thinking, at least not at the time you made the bet with me. And second I don't know what you're whining about, I think you looked dashing at school today, and a lot of the football players said how much they liked your dress! Although I have to say, strapless did NOT flatter your chest at ALL!"

* * *

Lol, I know you're not supposed to laugh at your own jokes, but I just got an image of Freddie in a frilly pink strapless dress. I'm gonna have to say, I agree with the football players. ^^


	3. Birthdays

Hey, hope you like this one. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. But if you think I'm way off, please TELL ME!

I don't own iCarly. Otherwise it would be different, in different ways, which I can't think of currently because I'm too blinded by the pain of not owning it.

* * *

Okay, right of the bat I just want to say, that having a mom as a nurse makes any birthday party suck. I still remember one year when I was turning five, I was having the pretty routine party, you know the typical cake, ice cream, presents deal, when, in a flurry of wrapping paper ripping, I gave myself a paper cut. Everyone was immediately rushed out the door so my mom could drive me to the ER, _on my fifth birthday._ Her excuse was that the wrapping paper didn't seem safe in the first place, and any one of the colorful sparkly pieces could get lodged in my finger and poison my blood stream without anyone knowing until it was too late. Again, I was five, it was my birthday, and I was learning about wrapping paper and blood poisoning.

Another time I was eight and I wanted a party at Mr. Mozzarella Mouse's so my mom tried it out, after much wheedling on my part of course. We got kicked out half an hour into the party because my mom was trying to wipe down every machine I went to play at and was scaring the other children. I didn't even get my Mr. Mozzarella Mouse birthday song. My mother has ruined all but one of my birthdays, and that's the one she gave birth to me on. It seems whenever she doesn't emotionally scar me, or outright ruin it, she embarrasses me beyond belief. I still remember my thirteenth birthday; she asked the father of every one of the kids when exactly they started to grow chest hair, and even asked for samples. This wouldn't normally phase most of my friends, but she decided to make it a surprise party, so she invited everyone from school. EVERYONE. I'm still getting pictures of topless men stuck to my locker.

So you have to understand when I tell you this year tops all the other ones, I'm not exaggerating. To begin with, my mom invited all of my friends over and we did the normal thing, only when she brought out the cake it was in the shape of a pacifier, and instead of singing 'Happy Birthday' they had to sing 'I will not be an unwed teenage father'. When she gave us drinks we had to stand up and make a pledge to 'not accept alcohol or any other illegal substance at parties until we turn of age'. When we asked what movie she had gotten us to watch she pulled out a road safety video, but she stopped it halfway through because she thought it was too gory. (The guy got pulled out of his car and loaded into an ambulance without showing the camera so much as a nick), and worst of all I wasn't allowed to open my presents, I had to watch other people do it so another paper cut incident didn't happen. (This had been routine since that fateful day years ago so it came as no surprise.) Everyone eventually got so fed up they made up an excuse one by one to leave early. I even caught Gibby sneaking down the fire escape after pretending to go to the bathroom. So after everyone had made their getaway I went to my room, got my laptop, and went out onto the fire escape to sulk. It was about an hour in when I heard a knock at the window. Turning around I saw Sam holding a plate with a cupcake on it. When I motioned her out she came and sat beside me on the extra lawn chair I had set up.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it. Carly told me what a disaster it was."

"Yeah, she stayed until everyone else left, and then I told her she could go home."

"Ah, so the Bensons do know mercy! Man, that mom of yours is a few band-aids short of a box ain't she?" nudging my arm with her elbow she laughed to show me it was a joke. I smiled weakly in response, but kept my silence.

"Well Sam's here to make it all better! You know me, expert birthday salvager!"

"And how are you going to do that?' I asked turning to look at her.

"Well first things first you need real cake, none of that sugarless crud your mom makes." She took a birthday candle and a lighter out of her pocket and after sticking the candle in the cupcake lit its wick.

"_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Fredweird_

_Happy birthday to you"_

I blew out the candle and made a wish. "Thank you Sam. This really does mean a lot." I said, taking the cupcake from the plate.

"Yeah, yeah. As payment I demand half of that cupcake!" She said

"What? No! You should have brought one of your own!"

"I did, I just got hungry on the way up." She started to stare at the cupcake in my hand intently.

"Well, too bad. It's my birthday, I get the food!" and with that I took a great bite out of its side, smearing frosting on my cheek in the process. She looked at me, murder written on her face, but when we made eye contact I saw something flash in their depths.

"Fine, I should probably get going though. I promised Carly I wouldn't be long." She stood up to go and walked to the window, but at the last second she turned, as if she forgot something, and walked back to me. Leaning down the brought her face level with mine and muttered, "You have frosting on your cheek." But before I could lift my free hand to wipe it off I felt her tongue on my cheek licking it clean. A thrill went from the crown of my head all the way to my toes and I gasped. She stood back up rather abruptly and walked to the window, once inside she turned back my cupcake in her grasp and, laughing, said "Thanks for the cupcake Benson, been nice talking with you." And just like that she flounced away, stolen treat in her sly little hand, having altered my view on birthdays forever.

* * *

And that's about that concerning this story. ^^ much love


	4. Good Friends, Best Friends, Sam

I make it a point in life to not lie when I don't have to. So I don't consider it lying when I tell you I own iCarly, I think of it as self delusion and overactive imagination.

* * *

It was after school and Freddie was hanging out at Carly's waiting for Sam to come home from detention. Surfing the internet he came across a site that looked amusing and started to read.

A good friend will be there for you when he breaks up with you. A best friend will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

Immediately he thought of Sam, remembering her obsession for the movie The Ring and what happened to Carly's ex-boyfriend at the time. The thought made him shiver.

A good friend helps you up when you fall. A best friend keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

Again, Sam. This happened often enough to him, and it's normally Sam who trips him. Typical.

A good friend helps you find your prince. A best friend kidnaps him and brings him to you.

'_Wow, thank god that hasn't happened. But why do I still think of Sam after reading it?'_ Freddie asked himself.

A good friend will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. A best friend will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"

'_Sam.'_

A good friend will offer you a soda. A best friend will dump theirs on you.

'_Sam'_

A good friend will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month. A best friend will throw you a tampon and push you in.

This one was artfully ignored.

A good friend gives you their umbrella in the rain. A best friend takes yours and says, "Run - boy - run!"

'_What the hell?! Do they follow Sam around and write down everything she does to me??'_

A good friend will help you move. A best friend will help you move the bodies.

'_That sounds more like something Carly and I would have to do for HER.'_

A good friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend would be sitting next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

'_I wonder if it's going to be me of Carly in that situation. Probably both at some point of another . . . '_

A good friend asks you to write down your number. A best friend has you on speed dial.

Freddie cringed remembering her midnight demands for ham.

A good friend will help you learn to drive. A best friend will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect insurance.

After laughing at that one Freddie made a mental note of it.

A good friend will hide you from the cops. A best friend is probably the reason they are after you in the first place.

'_Definitely Sam.'_

A good friend will stop and ask if you're ok, a best friend will follow you down the hallway screaming "SHES PISSED! MOVE!"

'_Wow; now it's just getting creepy. I've actually seen that happen.'_

A good friend never asks for food. A best friend is the reason you have no food

'_I think we might have to get a restraining order . . .'_

A good friend borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back. A best friend keeps your stuff so long they forget it's yours.

'_What is this? Like the fiftieth one? How the hell do they describe her so well?'_

A good friends knocks on your front door, a best friend walks right in and say "I'M HOME!"

As Freddie finished reading the last part of that sentence in walks Sam, doesn't even knock, just waltzes in, straight to the fridge, and fixed herself something to eat. The entire time yelling, "CARLY I'M HOME! WHOS HAM IS THIS? WELL IT'S MINE NOW! I'M DRINGKING THE LAST PEPI COLA!" And then unceremoniously sits down beside Freddie and starts to chow down.

'_Yup, we definitely need a restraining order' _thinks Freddie and reads the last sentence.

Good friends are for a while best friends are for life.

"Hey there Fredwina, what'cha reading?" Asks Sam as she sprays Freddie and his computer screen with crumbs from her ham sandwich.

"Nothing, Sam, just some good advice."

* * *

Sorry this is another long one. But when I thought of it I just HAD to write it, and then I thought 'why not just put it in here?' . . . so . . . yeah . . . ^^; hehe LOOK A BUNNY!

( ) ( )  
(='.'=)This is the Bunny.


	5. Movie That Ruined My Life

Hey, it's me again. I have a few new chapters. So read away and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to retell the failure of my life every new chapter?? Fine. I don't own iCarly, and I probably never will. There, I said it. Now I'm going to cry myself to sleep . . . T_T

YAY OVER DRAMATIZATION!!!

* * *

I was on the phone with my mom, again. She had called for the third time that hour while Carly, Sam, and I were trying to watch a movie. Needless to say, Sam was getting peeved. "Freddie, get your butt over here so we can start the movie again!"

 "I can't, Sam, my mom's on the phone again," I said as I walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

"Well, then hang up on her or something if she won't shut up," she suggested, irritation written clearly across her face.

"I can't do that either! ...No mom, not you. I'm talking to Sam ...Mom, its okay, we're only watching a movie ...yeah, of course its dark ..._MOM_! Don't say something like that, it's creepy ...yeah, I know, I know. Young father, disownment, we've had this talk . . ." As I looked at Sam I see and evil grin playing at her face and I got a little afraid.  "Listen mom, I really have to go ...mom . . ." My mom still wasn't listening to me, and Sam had started to lean in.

"Mom, I really have to—" I was cut off again as she continued her rant. Glancing at Sam in exasperation I was caught and held, looking at her eyes, their mesmerizing blue depths, so untouchable; my whole body froze as I suddenly realized she was so close I could feel her breath on my neck. "Mom. . ." My voice was fading, and I started to get dizzy. Looking at Sam I saw her open her mouth to speak.

"Freddie," she says in a sleepy, seductive voice. "Come back to bed, I'm getting cold." I stare down, my blood turning to ice in my veins. Taking advantage of my silence, Sam continued to ruin my life.

"Freddie!" She squeals, totally unlike herself. "Don't touch me there! Your hands are cold!" She somehow got her voice to sound seductive, embarrassed, and sleepy all at once, leaving me in awe, my body still frozen. I can dimly hear my mom's voice screaming at me from the other end of the line, but I still can't move or speak. I see Sam's hand come up and hang up the phone, taking it out of my grasp and turning it off. She then got up from the couch, locked the Shay's front door, and said to Carly, "'Kay Carls, you can start the movie. Freddie's mom won't bother us again."

* * *

KK. That's all for this story! What did you think?? Got any good ideas for a new one?? Please tell me! Sending you all love! 3


	6. Stupid Kleptomaniacs

Okay, So here's the second one in what I believe is five stories I'm putting on line all at once. I don't like this one very much, but it's you who matters, so here, enjoy! Oh! And once again, you all get to mock me and my non-ownership of the awesomeness that is iCarly . . . Okay, you can stop laughing now.

* * *

Gosh _darn_ that girl! She was without a DOUBT a kleptomaniac! I once saw her go into a store and come out with pockets bulging with paperclips. PAPERCLIPS! Who the HELL needs that many _paperclips_?! Of course, once Carly found out she made her go back and pay for them, but when asked WHY she stole them she looked me right in the eye and said 'cause it gave me a rush.' A RUSH?! Let me get this straight. You commit a crime; make the world just a little bit darker, take from someone's _livelihood_ because it gives you BUTTERFLIES?! I'm sorry if I don't get that, but I think that's just selfish. Then again, that's the whole reasoning behind stealing, isn't it, and if anyone can call themselves selfish it'd be Sam. However, that's not why I'm ranting now. I don't care about little pieces of metal that help bind paper! I'm mad because that little spark of a girl had to go and steal something else. This time, I don't think she even knew, it just slipped silently into her hand, unnoticed. It's been there for a while now, just waiting until she takes note of it and does something. She's been walking around for about half a year now, my heart in her hands, and she doesn't even know. It's me who gets the butterflies. Me who suddenly feels a head rush when she brushes by, stupid Sam with her stupid kleptomaniac habits and stealing my stupid heart ...stupid.

* * *

**RAWR!**


	7. Cat and Mouse Meet Dog

I don't like the way this one ends, but I tried. ^^ hope you don't completely hate it. I don't own iCarly, but I'll trade you a cookie for it! Any takers?? They're homemade!

* * *

Great, now I had two bullies. Some new guy named Streak had taken it upon himself to bully me every day after lunch for the past week. Now it was happening again. I was hanging upside down by my ankles and had a lovely view of the linoleum floor, nice and close up, (I could see the chew marks on dried gum) when I heard a noise from behind me.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" said the great hulk that was currently using my head as a mop. Jerking me around I saw Sam, or rather Sam's chucks, as she stood up to my bully. "What's your name buddy?" Sam demanded.

"Streak," he said, letting go of one of my ankles to offer Sam a handshake, effectively slamming my head into the floor.

"Oof!" was all I could manage at the time. (A blood rush to the head does not to any good to the vocal chords.) Sam looked contemptuously down at his hand. "And what exactly are you doing to MY dork?" she demanded.

"What?" Streak asked. Sam pointed down at my now-red face. "You're not too bright there, are you, _Spot_?" She asked, "Everybody at this school knows, Freddie's MY nerd. No one else is allowed to bully him."

"Well, I'm sorry _little lady_ but I just don't see what you can do about it." I winced in pity for the guy at the look on Sam's face when he said this. In a very low voice, death glare running full force, she asked, "What was that, _Sparky_?"

"The name's Streak," he replied, "and I just said there's nothing _you_ can do to stop me. He's my chew toy now."

Sam went very still, but I was surprised to see her showing so much restraint. She tried one more time to make the guy let me go. "Put my play thing down NOW and I might not hurt you …as much," she said, almost inaudibly. Streak only laughed, effectively sealing his fate to drink lunch out of a straw for the rest of his life. Right about now is when my vision started going red from all the blood rushing to my head, but after a while I found myself lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Sam came over a little after that and offered me a hand up.

"So what was all that about?" I asked rubbing a sore spot on my head.

"Nothing, just wanted the new guy to know your mine."

"I still don't get it," I said.

"You should know by now, Freddie, I'm a very greedy person. You're MY dork. No one else is allowed to push you around but ME! You're my play thing."

"But you're still going to bully me aren't you?" I asked half hoping she would say no.

"I see our relationship as a more cat-mouse thing, not a bully-geek one, don't you?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" I didn't feel like mincing words at the moment.

"Yes. I'm still going to bully you, steal your lunch money, break into your house, take your food, borrow money and not pay it back, hit you, kick you-" 

"Okay, I get it. Nothing changed."

"That's my mouse! Maybe I should start calling you Jerry."

"Isn't Tom always to the one to get the beating though?"

"Good point. Mickey Mouse?"

She tried unsuccessfully for the rest of the day to give me a nickname, and finally just settled on throwing cheese at me through the iCarly rehearsal. But a small part of me was okay with that, content with the way things were.

* * *

Has anyone ever seen the comedian John Reep? Well, if you haven't you should watch it. If you have, **BICYCLE**!


	8. I Think I Got Mad

Okay, so this one's my favorite (mostly because Freddie goes bad ass). There is a language warning. Just once, but that's enough. Also, I don't own iCarly, just the asshole of a boyfriend Sam has in this chapter.

* * *

I don't know what came over me. I only saw them talking across the party. (Sam and her boyfriend) They were talking in hushed voices, making agitated gestures, and then he said something, looking Sam in the eye. Whatever he said made her visibly recoil, as if slapped. She just stomped off then; back over to us, to Carly. To some innocent bystander they would have simply seen Sam get fed up and leave. But to Carly and me, something was WAY off. Sam was NOT someone to up and leave when something bothered her. She was more likely to kick it around on the floor for a few hours, and then wash its blood off in a bath of its own tears. (Wow that was dark. I think she's starting to rub off on me...) so when she came over to us, instead of punching that guy's face in we were both concerned.

"Sam, what did he say?" Carly asked in a quiet voice.

"He called me a whoring cow, and that if I didn't stop stuffing my face with food, even my own mother wouldn't think I was pretty. Normally, that wouldn't faze me, but then he said – he said 'like mother like daughter, I wonder how your mom even got your dad to have sex with her, and no wonder he left, after seeing the child it brought into the world.'"

That's where it all got kind 'a funny. I think it was because I got mad, but I was suddenly across the room, I honestly don't know how I got there, but I was in front of Sam's boyfriend, and staring him in the face.

"What do you want Dork? Did Sam send you over here to do her dirty—" he was unable to finish the rest of his sentence; unfortunately, his face was busy with my fist. A swift right hook to the jaw and he was flat on his back on the floor. I heard some people gasp and immediately a circle was formed around us. He got up, his face red with rage, and started to stalk toward me, hunching his shoulders to make himself look bigger. (Which wasn't hard considering he was on the lacrosse team.) But for some reason I didn't care that he was taller than me. I was pissed. I feigned right and hit him again. He staggered backwards in shock and shook his head, but this time I was on my toes. I waited for him to throw a punch, stepped around it and hit him in the kidneys, again, and again, and again. The whole time screaming, "Sam is a woman! She is to be respected! She is a human being! You will treat her as such! She is beautiful and you will apologize! She is my friend, and you will fucking **PAY** for what you said!" I hit him over and over, and whenever he would get a punch in I would shrug it off and continue my attack. Finally, when my rage was spent, I took a step back and saw what I had done. Black and blue, blood coming out of his nose in a continual trickle, he was swaying on his feet. As I looked him in the eye, I saw the haze of unconsciousness threaten to take over. Then he fell. Toppling onto the floor, I heard someone in the back yell, "Timber!" and others laughed. None of it registered though, I just turned around and walked out, in need of fresh air.

Needless to say, every day after school that week I was beaten up. He _was_ on the lacrosse team, and as I understand, they don't much like their buddies being knocked unconscious. And with nothing to fuel my rage I didn't fight back. But whatever they did, it never made much of a difference. I was still on a high from the look Sam gave me after we left the party, (we left early, I might add). The emotions in her eyes said everything. No thank you was exchanged, no sweet kiss on the cheek, not even a fist to my shoulder. Just a look and that said it all. That and seeing the guy, now her ex, walk around school for the rest of the week with a rainbow of color flattering his face.

* * *

Yay! Freddie's awesome! ^^ 'kay I hafta go, sending you all love!


	9. Angels

Alright, I have to thank my Beta Reader for pointing out how OOC they are in this chapter. I know, it's horribly sappy and gross and cheesy and cliché and adorable and OH! I love things like this! I'm a HOPELESS romantic, so when I thought of this is was right up my alley. ^^; Sorry if it's too much for you. I don't own iCarly, if I did, Freddie would have to have died, because he would keep saying things like this and Sam would kill him to make him shut up.

* * *

"Freddie, I've figured out what you and Carly are," Sam said, as if she had discovered something important.

"Oh? And what's that?" Freddie asked 

"Angels," came the matter-of-fact reply.

"And why do you think we're angels?" he asked, in a confused but delighted voice.

 "Because, no one person should have it in themselves to love someone like me," She said softly.

"Oh, Sam. You have no idea how easy you make it to fall in love with you." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "No idea at all."

* * *

YOU LIVED THROUGH IT?! Swear its like Kraft Mac and Cheese. THE CHEESIEST! Wow, bad pun, sorry.


	10. The Color Red

Hey, I'm back! I'd suggest reading this one twice if you don't get it. It's not that long, but I tried to make it detailed. Tell me what you think!

P.S. I don't own iCarly, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I'd be writing scripts and giggling over my own luck.

* * *

This was bad. The enemy was surrounding our tree, though I don't think they had caught us yet. They were stalking through the undergrowth, their lean human form shadows against the setting sun. I turn to Freddie beside me and saw his face red with pain, but his mouth firmly shut. He was not going to give away out position to the enemy because of an outcry. I could see thick red color dotting his hand where he held it over his collarbone, and winced in sympathy, getting shot there had to hurt. I heard a twig snap behind me and look around as quickly as I dared, not wanting to give us away if they hadn't yet found us. God had mercifully spared us. They continued walking around our hide away, not noticing our feet hanging just above their eye level. I quietly lean back and roll onto my stomach, looking through the sight on my weapon, targeting the enemy's back. As I breathe out slowly, taking careful aim, Freddie jerks me away and pulls me onto his stomach, rolling over and into the trees. As I lay on his chest, I shoot daggers with my glare. Still not making a sound, I look down and saw what had happened. There was red on his chest now, soaking through his shirt and staining the tree house we were in. Freddie had taken a hit for me. He slowly fell backwards, laying still, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. "Freddie!" I breathed.

"I shot him, so they don't know where we are," He looked me in the eye, his vision cloudy with pain. "Sam," he whispered, "Avenge me."

"No! No, Freddie!" My voice unable to convey all my emotion, I leaned over and kissed him, sending him away with my last gift. It was all I had to give. "Don't leave me." He took a shallow breath, his chest heaving, and his eyelids slowly slid over his eyes.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So!" Spencer said jovially, coming back to pick up his little sister and her friends. "How was paint balling?"

* * *

Sending you all love!


	11. Like the Wind

I wasn't sure if I should compare her with the wind, or a fire. But, hey. Read it, tell me what you think. If you like fire better I can always change it! P.S. I don't own iCarly, if I did Spencer wouldn't SMASH things he would light them on _**fire!**_

* * *

I was looking through the yearbook we had gotten in homeroom. I see Gibby, his shirt off, as usual. I had no idea how he had gotten the staff to allow that, couldn't it be considered child pornography? I'd have to ask him some time. There was Germy, his picture blurred, taken in the middle of an obviously violent sneeze. Carly, you could almost see the halo framing her head as she smiled at the camera; the flash gleaming off her white teeth. I see a few more of my friends, including Sam, her teeth bared in an unmistakable feral smile, like she was about to eat the cameraman. I'm not surprised, these where taken before lunch. My god that man had to have been brave. I look away to keep myself from throwing the book across the room in fear. The square, class pictures have ended, and now I'm seeing the mayhem of a collage spread across the pages, its colors blurring my vision. I see smiling faces from the spring dance, people in orange vests cleaning up the highway as part of a school community service project, the pin wheeling lights in the back of a fourth of July party, typical school memories. Right as I'm about to turn the page, I see a flash of blonde in the corner. Bringing the book up to my face, I look at the picture, about the size of a playing card. I see Sam; her thrashing body caught in mid air by the photographer, her blonde hair flying out behind her, face stretched in a wide smile, knees bent and arms wide. She's not the best dancer in the world, but you can see she's having fun, and confident in what she feels like doing, and that's all the talent she needs. I stare at the picture a bit longer then look up at the live Sam in front of me, her hands gesturing wildly, and her mouth going a mile a minute. She's telling Carly about the new idea she has for the web show. Then she starts bouncing around, her hair flying again. I look at the picture one more time and decide it's a decent photo, obviously not intentional but very good none-the-less. It looks like a shoe advertisement, or possibly a picture for a cheesy brochure. But as good as the artwork is, it doesn't capture Sam. I don't think anything immobile can. She moves too much; has too big a presence to be shown through a little two-and-a-half by three space. Her actions, her attitude, her liveliness, none of it can be put on paper to stay. In short Sam is too _alive_ to be caught by something that isn't, like clay or paper. Sam is like the wind.

* * *

Sorry about my previous pyromaniac tirade. K, so it seems I'm always writing in Freddie's perspective, sorry 'bout that. You guys come up with any brilliant ideas you want me to write tell me! Sending you all love!


	12. SHOCKING!

I'm ba-ack! ^^ can't wait for you guys to read this one! ^^ It's one of my favorites! Spencer's reaction is the best! K, so I don't own iCarly, otherwise Freddie's mom would hold them all hostage with a barrage of cleaning products, making them take daily tick baths, and the only way to have dinner is to pass the 'cleanliness inspection'.

* * *

So here's a nice little fact about the dweeb for you: he sunburns like a fly by a campfire. Here's another: he holds a grudge. Who knew? So let me tell you where it all started. It all went down yesterday at the beach. While there the geek asked either Carly or me to wake him after two hours to put on more sun screen, of course after fifteen minutes Carly got distracted by some guys and their hot bod's, (not that I blame her), and left me with an unconscious nerd. So, two hours later his cell goes off and he wakes up to put on another coat in a sleepy daze. I push him back down, whispering I'd do it, and proceeded to write **I LOVE TO SUCK HOBO FEET** on his back in sun block. Now, he's red as a lobster and mad as one too. So where does the grudge fit in that story? Well, today I fell asleep on Carly's couch waiting for her to get back from the store. That was when Freddork struck; I woke up with a remodeled shocking dog collar PADLOCKED AROUND MY THROAT! Trust me, it's not a pleasant experience to wake up, greet the nerd next to you, and in the middle of your name-calling get electroshock therapy. It went something like this:

*Yawn*, "Well hello Freddie—GAH! FREDDIE! YOU ARE SO – MEEP!" So on so forth, again, not fun. So I reacted with my instincts, and lunged at Freddie's throat, set on ripping it out of his ass. I threw myself at the dweeb and knocked him to the floor, landing on top of him. But the darn geek had grown so much in the past year, even with me sitting on his hips and straining he could hold the remote he used to shock me out of my grasp. It might be helpful to mention at this point that since Freddie's torso was so badly burned he wasn't wearing a shirt, so I couldn't get a good grip on him to pull his arm down. Digging in my nails I start to try and _climb_ my way up the boy, but he rolled again, this time landing on top of me, pinning both my arms down with his one free hand. I squirmed and got out from under him; once I was up I turned and jumped on his back, but that stupid fencers reach of his STILL held that damn remote out of my grasp. He struggled up and around, slightly unsteady on his feet, tottering backwards he reached the counter and sat me down on it. My legs unwrapped from around his waist, and he started to slip away, but I gripped his hair and pulled him back.

"Oh, no you don't!" I snarled. He spun around so we were face to face and I reached some more. I swear that boy is like elastic man or something. His arms are like ten feet long! I still couldn't get that stupid remote! I slipped off the counter again, my legs back around his waist, trying to unbalance him and make him fall on the floor again, but it seemed he was expecting this; he took a step back and spun around, throwing my momentum back at me. Unfortunately for both of us, this move worked a little too well. I started to fall, but I wasn't letting go, sending us both to greet the floor, however Freddie took one more step and my head hit the couch instead of bouncing off the floor. It was at this time Carly decided to walk in, stop, and gasp at our current situation. She dropped the bags and stood there open mouthed, gaping. Both Freddie and I look down at the same time, trying to see what she was so shocked about. Freddie, his hips leveled over mine, shirtless with nail marks raking down his chest and back, my shirt riding up so you could just barely see my bra, Freddie's hand on my bare waist to keep me from falling on the floor, my legs wrapped around him, and both of our faces red and sweaty from physical activity. Spencer walked in behind her, glanced quickly at my collar and Freddie's claw marked torso and declared us "Kinky!"

Apparently Freddie's reaction time isn't the best when it comes to hitting buttons, because even after having me lunge at him, murder written clearly across my face and struggle around the room he waited till NOW to hit it. I felt a current of electricity course through my body making my eyes and mouth fly wide and my back arch. Unfortunately, you can't very well arch your back while being straddled by someone and NOT make it look sexual in any way. Needless to say, Carly fainted and Spencer ran for the squirt bottle. Huff, sometimes it doesn't pay to be in high school.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is socially wrong to say about my own work, but WASN'T THAT AWESOME! ^^ k, I hafta go! Sending you all love!


	13. Innuendo

Okay, so it's officially BAD when I get bored, 'cause then _this_ happens. -_-; I think most of it is in Sam's POV, but if it seems more Freddie-ish to you, that's fine. I don't own iCarly; if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Nickelodeon simply for this. . .

* * *

_Upper_

My whole world was about getting the upper hand. Winning fights, being the better friend, finishing dares, winning bets. You name it; I try and beat that boy in it. I'm the top on everything, except one, and you have to admit; its better when he's on top.

_Connecting_

I always felt it. The bond, I mean. It was always there, connecting us. It just showed itself more when we fought. I could almost see the wires; taste the thick, strong, coppery tang of an unbreakable bond. Now, we have a different way to show it. It just happens that they're fuzzy and currently connecting me to the bed post.

_Baby_

I always knew nothing good would come of our actions, a small voice in the back of my head warning me away from him. But every time he would hold me, looking into my eyes, his voice husky with the emotion he was feeling. I just melted, every time he called me his baby. It seems inner voices aren't always right.

_Fall_

This is the stupidest assignment I have ever had to do. Our stupid teacher gave us a list of words that each have two meanings, and whatever we thought of first, we had to write a sentence containing the opposite meaning. _Fall_ was the word I chose. Of course I had to think of the seasons first, so what am I supposed to write now? Putting my pencil to the page, the sentence seemed to write itself. '_It seems I've fallen for him._'

_Hurt_

The outlet for my anger has always been Freddie, it seems whenever I get mad, I hurt him. So it seems strange, considering how often I get mad, that it took me this long to realize, the more I hurt him in a rage, the better it seems that night. I think that boy has a little kink in him.

_Tourist_

Living in a city, it gets easy to spot the tourists. So when our honeymoon came around, and we were given tickets to Las Vegas I was worried that I would seem the tourist type then. But it turned out I didn't have to worry. We didn't get out of the hotel room enough to be seen as anything other than hungry and bedraggled.

_Ancient_

They say hormones are a natural part of the body that it's an ancient need ingrained in our body, the need to reproduce. That sounds nice and everything, and I believe it, but sometimes you just gotta wonder at your body's taste. I mean, how a weak nerd could be seen as a good 'provider' for your family. If he were left in the wilderness, a hedgehog'd eat him within minutes.

_Decimal_

Would I be considered a stalker if I asked someone to be a tutor for a class just so I could watch them for an hour and a half? I swear, I've tricked the dweeb into saying the word 'decimal' at least five times; just to see the way his lips moved and listen to his voice. I swear on ham, I don't mean to be a creeper. It's just so hot.

_Punctuation_

I love texting. I swear I could walk around all day with my head bent over my phone. I even consider it better than talking, in some ways. Like you can make smiley faces out of the symbols on the phone, I always love the smiles. So when Freddie sent me this little guy ;) winking at me, I blame the shiver, and the breath caught in my throat on my love for punctuation.

_Old_

You ever wonder if, when your married, you're gonna get bored of the same old spouse, and the same old routine. You know, the 'we eat dinner at six, watch television together till eight, and then meet each other upstairs for dessert' kind of thing. Well, I can tell you from experience. It doesn't matter how old you get, as soon as you walk in that room and get out the whipping cream, you're as thrilled as the first time you try it.

_Swimming_

My favorite part of summer was always the pool. I love swimming, and that hasn't changed. Now that Freddie and I moved out of the city, got our own house, complete with pool in the backyard and no neighbors around for miles, I look forward to the summer, solely because I can open up the pool again. But I don't like swimming in it the best, at least, not any more.

_Purchasing_

I love shopping. It's my favorite pass-time. Of course I don't buy anything. I just drag Freddie around, store to store and show him everything I want, and then, when he has a complete list in his head I take him to Victoria Secret, or maybe Sears to try on bathing suits and let him dream. Then I wait two weeks, letting the images brew. After a while I see him start to buckle under the weight, and give him a small push, like wearing a mini skirt. The next day he'll go out and purchase most of it, the stuff I wanted as a cover up for the real reason he went in the first place, making us both happy, me with my new clothes, and Freddie, with dreams that are so close to coming true. 'Course, he'll never know, it's not likely I'll wear any of that stuff in front of him unless he proposes to me, but I'll let him dream.

Room

I was taking a personality test the other day, and one of the questions was 'What is your favorite room in the house?' I sat there and debated for a little while, thinking kitchen versus bedroom thoughts in my head, Kitchen because of food, bedroom because, well, yeah. It took me a little while, a good ten minutes of debating, before I made my choice. I clicked Kitchen. Of course, that was after Freddie made a comment on how the table might be too wide for the room, and how he only liked it because it looked stable. I decided I was going to make that Freddie's new favorite piece of furniture tonight.

* * *

I already know I'm going to hell for most of these, but just to clear my name a _little bit _they're married in all of the dirty ones. ^^ sending you all love!


	14. Monster Movie

Hey! I'm back! ^^ sorry it took me so long but hey! It's summer! I just went to Germany and it was ah-mazing! Unfortunately I was away from a computer for WAY TOO LONG! And I had SO many ideas that I couldn't write! T_T but at least I got this one out, right?! ^^ Anyways the movie they watch in this one has a REALLY long name but I just couldn't give up the chance to make that joke! ^^ OH! p.s. I don't own iCarly!

* * *

"And then we came home and saw the same hobo that asked my mom for change making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my aunt's kitchen! He was really my aunt's boyfriend at the time!" Freddie said as we came into the Shay's apartment. He had been explaining a story to us that I was already forgetting.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S READY FOR THE MOSTER THAT CAME OUT OF THE LAKE AND KILLED EVERYONE BUT THE MAIN CHARACTER AND HER BOYFRIEND MOVIE NIGHT?!" I yelled brandishing said film over my head.

"Sam can you bring up the movie? I have to make the popcorn and get juice!" Carly asked walking into her kitchen.

"You heard her Freddork." I said throwing the movie at him while I claimed the whole couch for myself. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and started to turn on the TV.

"So, if you where anyone in this movie, who would you want to be?" Turning back to me he gestured for the remote.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it in a while. You?" Stretching out I put a pillow under my head and lay down.

"Well, looking at how it ends, probably the monster." He replied a thoughtful look on his face. "Considering it's the only one who seems to be having a good time." I laughed, but thought seriously about what he said.

"You know, I think I would want to be her friend Libby." I said my voice soft.

"What? Libby? Isn't she the first to die?" He tapped my legs and I lifted them, putting them back on his lap when he sat down.

"The sluts always die first." I faked an unfortunate tone of voice and Freddie laughed.

"It's an almost guaranteed way to be the first victim. The young teen about to have sex is ALWAYS the first to die." I nodded in agreement.

"But you know, she never knew about the monster. She never had to deal with losing her friends or anything. She was the first to die. Probably didn't even know what was going on. I don't think I could live with myself if I was the main character." Freddie looked slightly stunned by what I said.

"Wow, Sam that was really deep." He smiled and said, "But I agree with you, I think I'd want o be Libby, or at least the male equivalent of Libby."

"So, it's agreed." I said looking Freddie right in the eye and struggling to keep a straight face, "If we're ever in a horror movie you have to be the one to take my innocence. Freddie, if a monster is ever chasing us I want YOU to take me." You should have seen his face! He went white, then red, then a strange puce color! It was hilarious! I was laughing my head off when Carls came into the room.

"What's the joke Sam?" Carly asked setting the popcorn down and pulling up another chair.

"Nothing Carly, just Sam being Sam." Freddie said with a sigh, starting the movie. But I noticed he didn't push my legs off his lap, in fact, I couldn't move them the whole movie because of his hands resting on them.

* * *

WHAT'S THIS MADNESS! NO JOKE AFTER THE 'I don't own iCarly' in the beginning of the story! THE WORLD IS COMMING TO AN END! THE OPOCALIPSE IS NIGH! Tell me how you liked the story by reviewing/pm-ing me! ^^ bye bye sending you all love!


	15. Sick Angels

Okay, so this one is a little different from the rest. It will get confusing, and you will stay confused until NEXT chapter when I post the rest of the story, so just bare with me please. ^^; Okay, so I don't own iCarly, otherwise I would have a whole HELL of a lot more money. ^^ hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was sick and I knew it. Tossing and turning on my bed the whole night, my body aching having hot and cold flashes, I was really sick. I jolt up from the bed and rush to the bathroom to promptly throw my guts up into the toilet. Resting my burning head against the cold porcelain, I stretch myself out on the floor and start to drift off, deciding it was a better idea to sleep in here for the night in case my stomach wants to make another surprise visit. My vision tunnels as my mind slips back into an unconscious haze.

My body was heavy. That's all I knew for a little while. My head seemed to large, too big for my neck muscles, my lungs burned with the effort to pull in another breath, and my chest heaved trying to pull out its own weight, worst of all, there is a great weight on my back, pulling me toward the ground. As I open my eyes I don't know what I expect to see, but it wasn't what was there. Looking down I see hands, thin and shaking, the skin so papery and pale I could see the blue and red of veins, mapping out their life blood. The nails are yellowing, thin curving lines of white left at the base. Following the wrist up to the arm I see no sign of developed muscle, only skin, bone, and the miniscule layering of flesh separating the two. The elbows are nobly, same with the knees, and the chest is heaving spastically. I look up and scream at the skeleton standing in front of me. It takes only a moment for me to realize that I'm not looking at a person, but at a mirror. My eyes are sunken and my cheeks are sallow, my skin is sagging against my bones. Behind me I see wings, white wings. I twist around to get a better view and see that they would be grand if they weren't fringed with dust from the ground. Straining I try and pull them upright, trying to fold them against my body, but to no avail. I see the muscles at my back screwing up painfully, and I see the wings make a small jump, but nothing more.

I hear a small cough and whip my head up. There's another person or angel or whatever the hell we are, in the doorway. I immediately identify this one as Sam, which is odd because they look nothing alike. They have to same blonde hair, only Sam's isn't quite as dirty or matted with dried blood, they have the same color eyes, but Sam's hold some idea of warmth (if it only shows in her anger) where as these eyes were cold, more like gems than eyes. Her dress is stained and ripped, dirt and blood smeared here and there, her entire body is covered in cuts and scrapes, some of them still bleeding. Her mouth is set in a snarl and her hands are flexed into claws. Her wings were flexed at her back, feathers missing, just as stained as the rest of her. She looked wild. "Come," her voice was rough, like she had screamed herself hoarse, "we're needed in the banquet hall."

* * *

So, you confused? ^^ good. I hope you all have a wonderful summer! Sending you all love!


	16. The Banquet Hall pt2

So here's the second part. This may seem a little far reaching, but I think this one fic is more artistic than literal, so I hope you like it. I don't own iCarly.

* * *

The banquet hall was beautiful. More like something the Greek gods would dine in than anything I had ever seen. The walls were a beautiful, almost painfully flawless white stone. The entire room was open to the outside, the roof held up with intricately carved pillars, and it took a double take for me to realize that the white outside was the tops of clouds, not snow. The large marble tables were covered with dishes of all sorts. I saw chocolate cake, strawberries, olives, cheese, lamingtons, cou-cou, wontons; it seemed every kind of food was in that room, I think I even saw Pixie Stix! But the more I looked the more strange it all seemed. The people in the room didn't seem to be able to feed themselves. Everyone had a partner, and they were all feeding each other, no one took a bite of anything if it wasn't brought to their lips by someone else's hand. I tried to muster the energy to turn and ask Sam what this odd behavior was about, but it seemed I didn't need to. She anticipated my question and started explaining.

"I've been here for quite a while Freddie," she said, her voice like crunching gravel and dry grass. "Every day I grow a bit wearier, a bit hungrier for the food I'm only allowed to look at." The only give away I have of her emotion is her eyes, flickering with some inner turmoil, so I don't risk glances at the grand hall, focusing all my attention on her eyes and her story. "When I first came here I sat down and tried to feed myself. I thought I was different, that I could do it on my own. But every time I brought food to my lips it would disappear, giving me nothing. Eventually I stopped trying that and instead brought a friend to the table. But they could only feed me so much before they got called away or found their own partners." Her eyebrows drew together as her face hardened beyond recognition. "I know this last attempt will be futile, and I don't expect you to do anything the others couldn't. You could even walk away now and I wouldn't be surprised. But I'm asking anyways. Just in case, as my last hope. Freddie, will you please try to feed me?"

I took an agonizing step backwards in surprise, but after some thought, I nodded my head and led her over to a table. As we sat down I had a moment of weakness when I didn't think I would be able to pick up any food, let alone feed to her. But after spotting some light bread I picked it up and, shakily, held it to her lips. She opened her mouth and took the bread lightly from my fingers, chewed slowly, a look of pure pleasure on her face, and swallowed. Then she picked up a small chocolate, held it up to me and nodded her head.

Slightly shaken by this odd feeding ritual I tried to take the chocolate from her and feed it to myself, but she batted my hand away lightly. "You mustn't feed yourself. I already told you that you won't be able to."

I sighed and lifted my head to the chocolate, taking it in my mouth and let it melt. Sweet and bitter at the same time I have never tasted anything like that in my life. It melted instantly, filling my mouth with a small bite of heaven. Thick and creamy, I was sad when I had to swallow and open my eyes. I saw Sam, a wry look on her face, "Chocolate's my favorite too." I smiled in spite of myself and looked for something else to feed her with. Choosing a small round pastry with a chocolate casing I held it up to her and watched her eat.

As the day progressed I noticed an odd change in us both. I felt lighter, the wings at my back less of a burden. When I looked at my hands they no longer shook and my skin was starting to get some color back, whereas Sam started to look more human. Her eyes started to melt first. Then her cuts healed, her hair was cleaned and her dress mended all before my eyes. She still looked like a warrior angel; I could still feel that deadly edge around her. But now it seemed less poisoned, and stronger for that, if it makes any sense that way. She seemed stronger and softer, and I felt more capable and steadier than before. We had both grown, but not by ourselves, and because we helped each other, we grew together.

When I woke up I was back in my bed with my mom standing over me, a worried look on her face. "Good, you're finally awake!" She said relieved. "I could hardly get you out of your bathroom, let alone back on your bed! I was going to leave you sleeping on your floor until Sam here came over to see how you were doing! She's been quite the little helper!" My mom beamed and looked behind her. I saw Sam across the room holding a small bowl of soup, a shy look on her face.

"I should probably get going now." Sam said looking for a place to put the soup. "I'll just set this down-"

"Nonsense!" My mother squawked "Freddie still needs to eat and I have things to do, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would feed him for me." She snickered at the look on both of our faces but walked out before either of us could tell her no.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	17. Fearful Truth

I think my favorite line in this one is when Sam tells Freddie he's afraid of watching the news! ^^ I don't own iCarly, if I did Freddie would never go near a television or computer again (what if he hears what's going on in the world!?)

* * *

"Alright Sam," Carly turned to me, "It's your turn. Who do you pick?"  
A smirk played across my face before I announced "Alright Freddster, you're up. Truth or dare?"  
I could see Freddie's face visibly pale as he gulped, "Truth," was all he said.  
"Pft. How lame. Alright Freddie, mah boy, what's your greatest fear?"  
"To be able to see everything and do nothing about it," was his immediate answer.  
Carly and I both answered at the same time, with Carly's, "Oh, that's deep." And my, "How stupid can you get?!"  
"What?" This time it was Freddie and Carly's turn to talk together. "Tell me, how can my greatest fear be lame, Sam?" Freddie asked.  
"Dude, your greatest fear, it's called watching the news!" I laughed as he turned red.  
"Alright then, what's your greatest fear?"  
"Easy, being thought of as a horrible person or that you did something really bad when you didn't and not being able to change that. Well, that or being able to _feel_ everything and not be able to do anything about it," I smirked at his surprised expression.  
"That was...that was actually really deep Sam. I'm surprised."  
"Thank you," I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Wait, what do you mean _SURPRISED_!?"

* * *

^^ hope you liked it! Sending you all love!


	18. Carnivals and Crystal Balls

Hey all! ^^ Sorry it took so long to get these posted. I have no excuse and can only beg your mercy *puppy dog eyes* ^^ any who!! Here's the next one! Sorry these two are about carnivals I know over used and cliché, and that was just redundant. But I just visited one and kept getting flashes of this. Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, just as I currently don't own a witty little 'non-ownership my life sucks' comment to go with it. ^^

* * *

"Hey Sam! Over here!" I called, my hands shaped around my mouth to help project my voice. I was meeting Sam and Carly at the carnival and since my Mommy and Me class was just a block away, we decided to just meet there.

"Yo Freddork, you seen Carly anywhere? I lost her on that last ride," was the blonde girl's reply.

"You lost her on a ride?!" I asked incredulous. "How do you _lose _someone on a _ride?!"_

"Shut up! She didn't go on the ride because it was too scary for her so she waited here and I guess she got distracted because she's not here anymore!"

"Wow, okay, calm down. We'll just look around here for a little bit and if she's not here we'll call her cell phone." Right as I said that, Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hey, Sam here. ...Carly! Thank God! Where are you?...I just got off the ride and—yeah, yeah he's here . . . yeah, oh!! Nice! I totally understand. – I agree MAJOR HOTTY! ...Okay, I'll just catch a ride home with Freddie and his mom...Shut up Fredweina! Stop with the faces, your mom never minds! ...No no! Not you Carly. Yeah, just have a good time and call me with all the details when you get back. ...Okay, see you. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked around for a little bit, probably looking for a good food stand to waste MY money on.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She rolled her eyes and said, "Carly met Shane Johnson here and is hanging out with him for the rest of the day." I waited for the disappointment to start filling me or the jealousy and disgust that Carly would be going out with someone as unworthy as Shane Johnson, but nothing came. All I felt was a slight elation that Sam and I would be spending the day together . . . _alone. _Not like a date or anything! But, still.

"Hey, Sam. Have you been to the fortune teller's yet?" I asked, knowing Sam can never resist getting her future told to her. I saw her eyes light up and immediately knew I'd done well.

"There's a fortune teller?! I didn't know. Show me where!" She said, almost bouncing up and down.

"What's your deal with fortune tellers anyways?" I asked, slightly amused by her attitude.

She shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Some people rub shiny bald heads for good luck, but I figure, who needs good luck when you know what's coming?" I laughed at that and led her across the grounds to a small dingy midnight-blue tent. A sign outside it read **Madam Fiona's Fortune Telling **in gold and **Five Dollars for a Palm Reading **in silver.

Sam held out her hand and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and got out my wallet, pulling out a five. She took it and marched in the tent, an expectant look on her face.

About fifteen minutes later she came out, a shade paler with shaky hands. She just glared when I asked her if she was okay, but after two hotdogs (she ate mine too) and three more rides she was back to normal.

At eleven we decided to call it quits and I called my mom to pick us up. After a moment of awkward silence when I hung up I turned to Sam, "Hey, this was really fun, do you think we could possibly do it again?"

"What? Go to the carnival? Of course! Carly already said we had to go as a group tomorrow to make up for splitting today."

I blushed and said, "I mean, without Carly." Sam inhaled sharply and there was a slight pause where I thought I was too young to die but then she relaxed and said, "I think I'd like that a lot Freddie, thanks." I beamed. Then she had to go and add, "But you're buying." I laughed and said of course I was. Another silent beat later and I remembered I had left my jacket at one of the rides. After telling Sam I dashed back into the park and made my way over to Madam Fiona's tent. I walked around back to the trailer and knocked on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU FOOL KIDS WANT NOW?!" I heard a voice screech inside, "THE SIGN SAYS FORTUNE TELLING ENDED AN HOUR AGO!"

"It's Freddie, Madam, here to pay you." The door opened and a bleary eyed woman poked her head out of the door.

"Oh, it's you, the young boy, the one with the blonde friend." She said looking down her hooked nose.

"Yes ma'am, I gave you twenty dollars to tell Sam that she was going to get asked out from someone unlikely, but that it was a great love waiting to happen. Yeah, I'm here to give you the rest of your fifty bucks."

* * *

You know, I just realized I use this face ^^ WAY TOO MUCH! It's starting to annoy even me!!! -_-; huff. Ah well, just have to think up better cute faces. Sending you all love!


	19. Pinapple Lip Gloss

And HERE is my second story for the day!! YAY! Okay, so I got this idea at the same carnival (look to the previous story if you don't know what I'm talking about) and I just couldn't put it down! It SCREAMED to be written, so. Here you go! Enjoy! P.S. I do not own iCarly, if I did Freddie would be wearing Pineapple Lip Gloss much too often to be health for a boy of that age. . .

* * *

We were back at the carnival and I was excited because they had gotten a new ride. It was one of those spin-y rides that you don't have to strap yourself into because they spin you so fast you can barely lift your arm, let alone get hurt from falling down. However, after three rounds in a row with Freddie, Carly, and her new boy friend Shane I was a little green around the gills and embarrassed to admit it. Sam Puckett does NOT get motion sickness, ESPECIALLY not before anyone else in the group. Carly just looked winded, Shane was red-faced but otherwise none the worse for wear and Freddie was giggling like an idiot, but otherwise unharmed.

Once Carly suggested we go on again I had to stifle a groan and plaster a smile on my face. Freddie looked at me weird and turning to Carly he said, "Hey, I'm feeling a little out of it, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll wait." After Carly agreed and the three of us started to get back into line Freddie huffed and added, "Sam, I'm going to get a hot dog, do you want to come get one too?" I was surprised, but managed to get out a 'yes' and follow him.

One stop at a food stand later and we were sitting in a small wooden shed that looked more like a mini cottage than anything else. After finishing off my last bit of hot dog I turn to Freddie and ask, "Why'd you not go? You loved that new ride and you didn't look sick at all."

"Yeah, that's true. But you looked sick, and I know that with your pride at stake you'd just tough it out until you throw up on everyone else and get us kicked out of the park, so I gave you an excuse to duck out."

I sat there for a stunned minute thinking about what he had just said. Lately it seemed even Carly didn't know me as well as Freddie did. She certainly didn't notice that I was going to get sick if they forced me on that ride again. But Freddie understood, and he didn't even tell anyone else. He just gave me a reason to leave and left the others to figure out why I didn't go on again. I looked at Freddie and blushed slightly realizing that he could read me like a book. Thinking it was a little hot inside the cottage/shed thing I stood up from my plastic chair and stepped outside onto the porch. Freddie followed quietly behind and startled me by saying, "Yeah, I thought it was a little warm in there too."

"Who said I thought it was warm?! I was just fine!" I snapped, whirling around to face him, my face red as a beat. Freddie just shrugged looking at me. I realized how close we were, scant inches keeping our faces apart, and tried to take a step back but the railing stopped me. I gripped it with both hands and leaned slightly, trying to get breath back into my lungs.

Taking the railing on either side of my hands Freddie put his mouth next to my ear and breathed, "You're not that hard to read, Puckett, not after all these years." I felt the hot wisps of air pushing my hair and tickling my neck as goose bumps raced across my skin; he chuckled softly and I felt my chest grow warm. He backed away and started to turn, but I grabbed his wrist. Making a snap decision I pushed my lips against his and stole a kiss. He stepped back startled, but quickly regained his composure. He pushed me back against the railing growling, "I stand corrected."

A little while later we met Carly and Shane again, who both looked a little winded.

"Sam! You totally should have gone on it with us! This time the music was really loud and they turned off the lights! It was awesome." After a pause she looked both Freddie and me down and asked, "Did you two go on a ride without us? You both look red and out of breath . . . Freddie, why are your lips shiny? Is that lip balm?!"

"Pineapple lip gloss, actually," Freddie said, wiping it off and laughing at the look on Carly's face, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, it's my favorite."

* * *

So?? How'd you like it?!?! Good yeah?! Did you notice something about me babbling in the beginning of the story?! That's right! I didn't use this face ^^ in ANY OF IT! SO HA! ^^ . . . oh damn . . . this is gonna be a hard habit to break. . .You still here? Oh, that's right. Sending you all love! Now, BEGONE!


	20. Missy, Missy, Missy

So I saw this challenge earlier this week and decided to write something for it. The challenge was Missy comes back home and SOMEHOW makes Carly let her be a co-host for the show. Missy steal Sam's diary (again SOMEHOW) and tells the whole world what Sam thinks of Freddie (it was a Seddie challenge so obviously love). Here's my take on it. Of course it's a one shot/drabble/ short story format that I normally put it in so it's not very elaborate please forgive me. T-T P.S. I don't own iCarly, if I did Missy would have had her cruise ship crash on a cannibal infested island and no longer be with us. ;D

* * *

Yes! It was finally the moment of truth! Before I went on the school sponsored cruise, I promised Sam that I would come back and _ruin her life. _Now all my plans were coming into fruition! Groveling in front of Carly, Freddie, and Sam, repeated apologies oozing out of my mouth? Worth it. Risking my neck and newly manicured nails to sneak into Sam's room and steal her diary? Worth every splinter, scratch, and broken nail. And now, putting my life on the line by reading one of Sam's deepest darkest secrets on the web as a co-host of iCarly? Totally and most definitely worth it! Now the whole world will know that Sam Puckett is just _one big FAKE!_ I, Missy Burnheart, will have my REVENGE! I would laugh maniacally, but considering this is all in my head it _might_ make others a little concerned.

"Alright everyone, the show's starting in _five, four, three,"_ Freddie held up his fingers for two and one then pointed to Carly, Sam and I to start introducing ourselves.

"Hi! I'm Carly, she's Sam, and this is Missy, dressed up as a maniac HOBO!" Oh, did I forget to mention that? One of Sam's ideas as pay back and the only way that Carly would let me on the show, I just waved my hand and said hi.

"And THIS is iCarly!" We did a few new things in the show, a Messin' with Lewbert, at least three Random Dances, and finally my moment had come.

"So that's all for today, log back on next week to see-"

"Wait! Carly! I still have something to say!" I interrupt. Facing the camera I pull out Sam's diary and flip it open to the right page. "So a few days ago I stumbled across something interesting that I don't quite understand and I thought 'hey! Why don't I get our viewers to help?!' so here it is. In _Sam's Diary._" I put on a high voice that sounded painful even to my ears, "_Diary, I think the world is coming to an end. Why, you ask? Because today I realized I love the dweeb. That's right, start reading your bibles people, the apocalypse is nigh, Sam Puckett is in love with Freddie Benson.'"_ I smirked, expecting the rabid blonde to be held back from killing me at any moment, but my smug attitude soon faded when all three of them started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Finally a wheezing Freddie said, "Wow, I guess there isn't really internet on cruise ships, is there, otherwise she would be up to date." All I did was give him a confused look.

"Look at the date I wrote that, oh smart one." Sam said still doubled over with laughter. I looked. It was dated three months ago at least.

"So?" was all I could manage.

"So?! Sam and I already got together! Missy, you're telling old news! Where do you think I got this Special Ham shirt?" Freddie was starting to get back under control, though some rolling giggles still escaped. I looked down and sure enough Freddie's shirt had black bold lettered words reading just that on the front.

"I think it makes you look sexy," Sam said in a purr behind Freddie, and he went red. As Carly remembered the web show she told everyone to be back next week and shut it down. Freddie put everything away and he and Carly started to walk out of the room. As Sam closed the door behind her she looked at me and said, "So, you like stealing diaries, do you?"

* * *

Who else saw the new iCarly movie iFight Shelby Marks (or Marx I don't know). Well Freddie seriously had on a 'Special Ham' shirt!! ^^ Sam didn't make any comments though, makes you wonder where, how, and why he got it doesn't it. ^^ I know, I read into things too much, but it's fun!


	21. Poor Man

I admit this one is a little unlikely to happen and I think the characters slipped a little in my head but if you're willing to put that aside. . . Sorry it took me so long to post these stories, and I only have two to post! T-T I feel writers block coming on! You have any ideas at all you tell me, 'kay? I still need to write that one where I compare Sam to fire; I just have to figure out a way to start it. . . P.S. I don't own iCarly; if I did the new episode would be OUT ALREADY! Huff! I can't wait this long! I'll explode!

* * *

"OH WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SUCK FACE WITH MY TWIN? Yeah! That's right! I know about what you and Melanie did at that stupid club you went to. And honestly, I don't know why I _care!"_ Sam and I were at it again. I only made one comment about her butt being shaped oddly (again) and she blew up! An argument that would have had to take at _least _five minutes to mature to yelling then violence skipped right on a head.

"Is that what this is about Sam?" I asked sudden realization dawning on me. "Are you jealous of Melanie?"

"No. I'm just angry because she got to-" I waited for her to finish that sentence but she seemed to have backed herself into a corner. Either she had to admit what she really thought and put her emotions out there, or she says nothing and gives me more ammo to fire with. She chose the latter and just left the sentence hanging.

"Angry because what, Sam? Because we shared a kiss? Because you're afraid she might, what, Sam? Might steal me away from you?" I winced as the last sentence made its way out of my mouth, knowing that my pride wouldn't live much longer. She just sniffed and looked at me over her shoulder contemptuously.

"Please, steal you away from me! As if! Like she would even _want_ you. You're such a nub Freddork."

Patients Name:

Freddie Benson's Pride

Status:

Deceased

Cause of Death:

Murder by sharp object believed to be a forked tongue.

But as much as Freddie's pride smarted over that last comment he didn't believe her will was in it. She wasn't up to lashing out any more, which could only mean one thing: Freddie had hit the nail on the head. Granted it was probably a nail lined up with an explosive device, and now that it was hammered in it was likely to blow up at any given moment. But like any good idiot with too much courage or stupidity, he was going to see this one through.

"Sam, you realize after hanging out with Melanie for a whole night I've decided I like you better right?" He was treading thin ice here, he had to step lightly.

"Oh, thanks for that Freddie!" She said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "You know I always appreciate people comparing me to my twin! And hearing you diss my sister just makes it all better!" Wrong move! The countdown to detonation had started. Backpedaling hurriedly Freddie's mind scrabbled for something to say. Almost by instinct it lighted on what his mother used to say to him when he would complain of bullies. (That was before Sam and he realized complaining to your mother only made it worse)

"You know, Melanie's just a poor man's Sam. Something to help them believe they have the real deal, but they're only fooling themselves." Freddie waited, breathless, hoping he hadn't said anything bad. And waited, waited, waited . . . did her arms just relax? Are we in the clear?! And, YES! A DISSASTER HAS BEEN DIVERTED! Sam sighed. A small smile playing across her lips and she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, I guess that makes me feel better. Melanie's a poor man's Sam and Freddie's a poor man's Johnny Depp. But hey, seeing as I don't have two nickels to rub together, who am I to complain?" She punched me on the shoulder to let me know it was all better. I don't think my arm got the message though.

* * *

So to characters slipped a little and it was an alightly awkward read, but it wasn't too bad, right? Okay I have to go post the other story, hope you liked it. Again, any ideas come into your little heads you tell me right? =^^= 'kay, sending you all love.


	22. I love you'

Okay, so I don't know where I got this idea, it just popped into my head, but I love it! I know I pulled the cheesy joke again, but it was written differently! Alright, I don't own iCarly and I never will. huff . . . it's getting easier, now I only feel agonizing pain. The support group is helping. ^^ hope you enjoy it. Darn it! I'm using those faces again!

* * *

I was stuck watching chick flicks with Sam and Carly again. It's funny how their system works, Sam's not one for sappy movies, so she watches it to make fun of it, where as Carly is nearly falling over herself she's so wrapped up in the movie. I originally started watching the movies with them to gain sensitivity in Carly's eyes, but that plan soon failed. Now it seems I just come to listen to Sam's comments.

"Watch, watch! Spit swapping happening in, _three, two, one_ and HUSTON HAS LANDED!" She held her hands up in false victory. The man on the screen pulled away from his girl and looked her deep in the eyes. Closing the gap between their lips he gave her a soft kiss and pulled away again. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed a girls three favorite words.

"I love you." I hear Carly whisper along with the actor her eyes locked on the screen.

"Gawd! I feel like a farmer in the middle of his corn field! Can you get any cornier?! I know how that orange dinosaur from the macaroni and cheese commercials feels now." Sam groaned from beside me.

The movie ended and not soon after and Sam and I were ushered out of the Shay's apartment. As I was walking the two feet to my door I ask Sam over my shoulder, "What's with the cheesy jokes during the movie? I thought girls love to hear men tell them they love 'em." Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Please, most girls are naive too. The words 'I love you' are the biggest pile of bull shit I've seen thrown around this world. It's ridiculous. You can bet money most men only use it now so that they can get in girls pants. If that movie where for real the man would have said it in the first thirty minutes and broken her heart ten minutes after. I just don't approve of keeping the young women of today delusional." I nodded my head through all of this a look of concentration on my face and waited till she was done.

"So what exactly does a man have to say to get you to know he loves you?" I ask feigning seriousness.

"They don't have to SAY anything. They have to show me through they're actions." She replied matter-o-factly.

"I see. So if a guy were to look you in the eye and say. I love you." I looked right at her face saying this, pinning her down with my gaze, "It would mean nothing to you?" She looked unbalanced, as if her knees had almost given out. But she put on a brave face and glared at me the word 'No' written clearly across her face.

"Hmmm. Very good. What about, Sam, you are the most amazing girl in the world. I could never look at anyone else the same way after I had met you. You bring a whole new twist into my world, one I'm not sure I should like but it seems I've become addicted to you. You very presence is a drug to me. Your perfume haunts my dreams and your smile is my saving grace. I could be on my death bed scared witless and be reassured by your touch. It seems I'm living off your mere presence; my life seems too small after meeting you. If I were to live the rest of my life without you I'm positive it would be a dreary, colorless affair and may very well end in an early death. One I'm sure I would welcome, if only so that I might have a distraction until I can see you again. I don't know how I lived before I met you, but I'm sure it was as a blind man, groping his way through what seemed to be an endless darkness, illuminated only by your soft lips on mine. Samantha Puckett, there are no other words to explain my feelings for you other than, 'I love you.'"

It took a moment for my words to sink in, but once they did she whirled right back around and banged her way into the Shay's apartment again, slamming the door. I sighed thinking '_it was worth a try.' _and unlocked my door.

The next day at school Carly came up to me, wonder written on her face. "Freddie, I've been looking for you all morning! What did you say to Sam?! Once she came back into the apartment she wouldn't tell me what was wrong but her cheeks were red and she couldn't seem to think straight at all. She couldn't even eat all of her dinner! Freddie, whatever you said was POWERFUL! She turned up ham thinking about it! You better not mess this up."

* * *

Okay, I admit it; Sam would NEVER pass up ham. But still, I was trying to make it seem like Freddie put her in a mental coma for a little with that big a shock. Hope it wasn't too far a stretch for you. Sending you all love! And please keep reading and reviewing!


	23. Cold Feet

Hey, sorry it's been forever since I've updated, it seems I underestimated the evil of what lives at my school. ^^ Oh, and I'm warning you now, this one is slightly creepy. I mean, it's funny, but in the scary and slightly scarring kinda way. So good luck on this one, and if your maturity level is below that of a fifth grader, don't read it. One more thing, I don't own iCarly, just everything else that's amazing. I'm trying to get my mitts on iCarly now, but it seems they're not willing to sell. T-T ah well.

* * *

It was Sam's wedding day and she was sad to say she was starting to get cold feet. Sighing she shifted her position on the chair she was sitting in, her white dress falling in graceful silk waves around her. Looking around the empty room she vainly wished she hadn't sent everyone away for a moment of quiet. The future seemed so big now with no one in the room to talk to, a whole life ahead with Freddie. It sounded great in theory, but what about in practice? She sighed again and started to shift, but got up when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and in walked , clean cut in a pale pink skirt and jacket with an expensive looking silk shirt under it. A small pale pink hat was placed tidily on her head, slightly to the right, with a white veil flared stylishly around it so it looked more like a nest than a hat. The woman let a small sigh escape her lips at the scared stiff expression Sam had on her face and closed the door herself. Leading Sam to the chair she pushed her down, pulled another over and plopped into it.

"Sam dear, stop looking like I'm about to pull a machete out of my purse and kill you. It's un-lady like." Sam shook her head and stared at again, wondering where that came from.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sam blurted, her pride hurt, and immediately blushed. chuckled and patted her hand.

"I know dear, it's the wedding isn't it. With no mother to help you through it your terrified aren't you? Oh, you poor thing, I'm glad I came when I did." Sam pulled her hand away and, folding it in her lap, looked down.

"I want to marry your son, . I promise, I do," she faltered on those words. "I'm not going to run out on him. I'm just- I have no idea how to do this next part." She sighed, yet again.

"Next part of what dear?" Asked .

"This next part in life. It's always been go to school, go to more school, get a job, don't fail at life. I've just never really thought of how to do this part." laughed deep in her throat and leaned back.

"To be perfectly honest with you Sam, I didn't either. Not when I was getting married to Freddie's dad. But let me tell you, it's worth every miss giving in the beginning. All the hard times you'll have and all the fights you may get into, and don't think you won't, because you will fight. But all the fights you'll get into will be worth knowing you will always have someone there for you at the end of the day, to hold you and tell you everything will be all right, everything will work out, and they'll protect you." She got a dreamy look in her eyes, and seemed to have left this reality for a moment, but came back not soon after. "And then there's always the advantage of having the bedroom for when you can't get over a fight. For some things, you can't' work out with words, you have to do it with your body." Sam's head jerked up and she blushed. threw back her head and laughed this time.

"Oh honey! You kids must have grown up with the _worst _impression of me! I'm not a nun! I had to have gotten Freddie _somehow!" _Sam blushed again and put her head back down. "You stop doing that! I know you! You're not a girl that's that easily embarrassed! Now, I have some good news for you, but if you keep blushing I won't be able to tell you, it will distract me." She cackled again as she saw Sam pull in her cheeks, physically trying to get the blood to come out of those veins.

Sam just glared and asked, "What's the good news? I have a wedding to get ready for."

"Well, since you can't seem to stop that darned blushing habit of yours I'll just have to put it in code."

"It's makeup!" Sam snapped, and glared again at 's chuckle.

"Stop that interrupting! I need to get my thoughts straight. Now, you know every girl likes a man with a big 'medical kit", right." She laughed again at Sam's expression. "Well in case you don't, let me tell you, by my experience it certainly improves things. There! Now that drew a laugh."

"What about that saying, it doesn't matter the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean?" Sam asked, trying to get over her giggles.

"Yes, well, you could have a damn hurricane and a yacht will still look better to you then a canoe am I right? Don't snort girl! It's not feminine." Sam had to hold her breath and bite her inner cheek to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Alright, I agree. But what's this about good news?"

"Well, after meeting Freddie's father, and changing that boys diapers I can tell you, you didn't get a yacht, you got a house boat. My boy Freddie's 'medical kit' is a friggin' hospital." This time Sam couldn't control herself, she couldn't stop laughing. smiled and continued. "And as for your 'motion of the ocean' theory, a man can have all the stuff he needs in a medical kit, but if he doesn't know how to put on a band-aid, it won't get him anywhere. After going to some Mother Son Dance Classes and Gymnastic Lessons, I can tell you, my son can perform brain surgery and sink Atlantis." Sam's eyes got big over her hands, still trying to retain the laughs and failing horribly.

"I'm sorry if this talk is a little creepy for you dear, I just wanted to help you get distracted from your doubts and remember a few good things about what you're about to do." She stopped as another person knocked on the door.

"Sam?" they heard a cautious Freddie call. "Sam? I'm sorry to disturb you, and I know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I just wanted to see your face again." Sam's laughing calmed; her mind stilled, and as looked on her eyes gave off a soft, warm light.

"You're ready dear." said, patting Sam's knee as she rose out of the chair and opened to door for her son. After getting a kiss on the cheek from them both she walked out of the room to give the couple some time alone. But not before hearing Sam ask Freddie if he keeps a medical kit as big as his moms.

* * *

So, was my synopsis of creepy in a funny way right? ^^ Who here shuddered at some point? Its okay, we all understand. I apologize if I scarred you for life, but it had to be done at some point of another. ^^ 'Kay, well sending you all love, see you next time!


	24. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Hey! So this one didn't take too long, right? ;) This is a song fic, and I know I don't normally DO songfics but I really wanted to at least try one. If you guys don't like it tell me and I won't to another, if you do like it tell me and I will do another. ^^ This one is to the song I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. I don't own Death Cab for Cutie or iCarly. . . OH! sorry, i zoned out for a minute there contumplating the balck hole of a failure my life is. ;D Tell me what you think!

* * *

It had been twelve months since Sam had been diagnosed with the disease. It had been eating away at her body for years now, slowly leading her to her death. It started with cold flashes. She was more susceptible to getting chilled faster; eventually she would start wearing sweaters in the beginning and end of summer and through the year, only truly comfortable in the middle of the warmest season. Then came the constant nausea and migraines, she started taking Tums and Advil with her everywhere she went. Finally the fevers and sickness her overloaded immune system couldn't defend her against. They had gone to multiple doctors trying to figure out what was wrong, and only get an answer at the end.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

With an estimate that Sam wouldn't live to the end of the year, they tried to prepare. But that was never Sam's way about things. So, while her body deteriorated, she dragged Freddie everywhere she wanted to go. They saw the Grand Canyon in spring, they hiked mountains in the fall, they went to every tropical island they could think of in the winter, and during the summer they went back home and stayed with family so Sam could say her goodbyes.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

They had never been a very religious couple, but as Sam's final year progressed she started to gravitate more toward churches, convincing Freddie to come with her. No matter where they were or what language was spoken, Sam would go to church just to capture the peaceful surroundings and hold in with her into the next week. It soon became her goal, _'I have to live to the end of the week so I can take Freddie to church one more time. Maybe he can be convinced this last week.' _But with Freddie's bad background with religion it was a hard task, made harder by his bitterness at her sickness.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

As Sam's final moments came upon her she found that she wasn't afraid. Pulling all the people dear to her around, she felt safe. And though she was still unsure of what awaited her in the end, she was content to live through the last days with Freddie at her side. Every night, before they fell asleep she would read the bible; sometimes she even got him to read it to her, with her head resting against his chest. His soft voice lulled her, rocking her away from the world, and when he was done, she would pray, always trying to get him to speak the words with her. Finally one night her body broke, and they had to rush to the hospital, the whole way Sam could feel Freddie's heart hardening at the thought of a God. When the doctors where through stabilizing Sam they told the couple she wasn't likely to live through the night, so Sam asked Freddie one more time. "Read to me." She whispered, "Please, one more time. Read me to sleep." So, Freddie sat down and pulled out the bible Sam carried in her purse. Turning to her favorite passage, he began to read.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

**Man dies of a broken heart**

**Recently in Seattle, a Mr. Freddie Benson lost his wife to a debilitating sickness. As her disease progressed she found a religion, and was trying to bring her husband into her new found faith. On August 12 she finally left this world, one week later her husband followed, but not from suicide. In fact, doctors are stumped on exactly how the man died, and even after the autopsy, they cannot find a cause of death. The only thing they know is the day before he died he came to the hospital and asked to be checked into the same room as his late wife. In the morning a nurse came into the room and found his body on the bed with a bible in his hand. It seems Mrs. Benson finally reached her husband, and just in time. Doctors are suggesting that Mr. Benson died from a broken heart, amazingly not unheard of, thought very uncommon. Apparently, love cannot concur death, but it can compromise with it.**

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_

* * *

_

Tell me what you guys think or I won't know whether to try this again of not! Sending you all love!


	25. The Turning

I'm going to have to apologize to my beta reader. I posted this without letting her look at it. If any of you see something wrong with it, please tell me. I don't pretend to be the best editor, so I probubly didnt' catch everything. But on a lighter note. This one is in honor of Halloween. ^^ YAY! =^._.^= I is a kitty. lol, sorry my cat sucks. But this one is for Halloween, and I'm telling you now it's my longest oneshot/drabble thingy yet. So I understand if you just want to skip it and wait for the next one. I don't own iCarly, if I did they wouldn't be allowed to show it on _Nickelodeon_, for fear of scarring little kids. ^^ tell me what you think, and I might make more like it!

* * *

"Sam, please don't open that door." Freddie's voice sounded gruff, coming from the inside of the bathroom. He had been acting weird at school, very distant from both girls and downright rude to everyone else. So, after learning he had cut his last class Sam followed him home to find out what was wrong. Now, standing outside his bathroom door in his empty apartment she was trying to get him to come out.

"Freddie, what was the matter today?! If you don't open up that door and tell me right now I'm breaking the lock and coming in that way!" She yelled through the wood.

"Now isn't a really good time to talk Sam." She heard some shuffling coming from the other side and a pained groan. "Please, go away."

"What the hell Freddork?! Is this all because you had to crap?!" she was about to burst out laughing but something stopped her, wanting to hear his answer.

"Yes! Yeah, yeah that's it Sam. I really had to crap, and this place is going to get really smelly so I suggest you _leave_."

For some reason Sam didn't believe him. Silently taking a safety pin out of her hair she stuck it in the lock and started to jiggle it around, all the while distracting Freddie by saying, "Freddie, for some reason I don't think that's true. You have Carly really worried, and your attitude is starting to piss me off, so if you don't open the door _right now_ and say that to my face I'm coming in there and kicking your ass." Finally she heard a click and with a triumphant smile she swung open the door. On the other side she saw Freddie sitting on the back of the toilet in the corner, his feet on the covered seat. His face was white with some repressed emotion and he was bracing his arms against the two walls beside him. He looked terrified.

"Freddie?" The triumphant smile had left Sam's face. "Freddie what's the matter?" He stared at her wide eyed, their brown depths flashing.

"No," he moaned. "You weren't supposed to see me like this." A sudden spasm ripped through his torso throwing him off his perch and onto the tile floor. He gripped his stomach in pain and rolled into a ball.

"Freddie!" Sam threw her book bag down and knelt by his side, trying to see what was wrong. Pulling up his shirt she saw a rapid bruise spreading under his skin, already covering his back and spreading down his arms, leaving his stomach pale in comparison. She gasped and pulled away slightly, just as his eyes flew wide and he bared his teeth against another onset of pain. As Sam looked on she saw his pupils' dilate violently and his teeth start to grow rapidly. She got up and took a step backwards, distancing herself from her friend.

"Freddie?" She was starting to get very afraid. As he rolled onto his stomach and braced his hand on the floor she saw his nails growing and darkening, pulling themselves into a sharp point. Another ripple went through his body and everywhere she thought was a bruise suddenly burst into brown fur, bristling at the agonizing transformation. She took another step back, and out of the bathroom, right as his body sagged, all the tension falling out of it. Panting Freddie looked up at her, panic in his eyes.

"Sam, you have to leave _now_! I don't know how long I can control myself like this!" She only looked at him, confused. His rapid breathing increased, "Sam! The animal inside of me is _hungry. _I don't know if I can keep him away from you." She felt her back hit the wall outside of the bathroom. "_RUN!" _He yelled one last time kicking the door closed.

Turning she fled, listening to the grunting and scratching coming from the other side of the door. Quickly she pulled a map of Freddie's house out of her memory and thought of the best way out. His apartment was laid out almost exactly like Carly's, only where the studio would be was Freddie's bedroom, and he had a bathroom where there was supposed to be an elevator. Turning, she tore open the door and headed for the stairs. As soon as she was at the top she felt a vicious roar rip through the air and the splintering of wood as the bathroom door was broken. On her second step down she heard glass shatter, and running footsteps behind her. Panting she ran down the stairs and around the corner, almost to the apartment door. Right as her foot hit plush carpet a hard body hit her from behind, throwing her across the room and in front of the couch. Rolling onto her back she felt a weight set itself on her hips and she looked right into Freddie's animalistic eyes. She repressed a small whimper and made her face stone.

"Get off of me Freddork." She said in monotone, "Or I'll hurt you." She felt more than heard a rumbling growl that she identified as laughter. Freddie lowered his head, pinning her down with his eyes.

"_You, _hurt me like _this._ I always did like you for your sense of humor." His head drifted to her neck and she strained trying to keep him from touching her. As his lips touched her skin she felt something inside herself break.

"Don't eat me." She whispered. "I don't want to die." Freddie jerked upwards and looked at her; another rumble grew in his chest until it burst from his mouth. Throwing his head back his laugh made the air vibrate around her.

"_Eat you?!_ My god woman! I'm a werewolf, not a cannibal!" She just gave him another confused look. "I'm a wolf spirit infesting s _teenage boy's _body. I might be hungry, but not for food." She just kept looking. Sighing he stepped off of her and began to pace on all fours, his arms and torso having grown to match the length of his legs. "When a wolf spirit possesses a human body his greatest unfulfilled need becomes his body's new top priority. The reason werewolves used to 'eat people' as you say, is because the old top priority was food, everyone was always hungry, so everyone always needed to eat. This boy," he said gesturing at his wolf-man body, "already eats three full meals a day. He isn't hungry for food. He _is _however a teenage boy. So he _is _hungry for your body . . . just, not in that way." Freddie's eyes roamed along Sam's form, stopping on her face, and he smiled at her.

Sam suddenly felt very bare, and very frail. She scooted behind the couch, trying to put something between her and the _thing _Freddie had become. He just laughed and pulled it away, like it was on well oiled wheels. Stalking closer to her she felt her back hit another wall, and pulled her legs up to her chest. Mid-laugh the werewolf went still, his sound suddenly leaving the air. Sam saw his ears twitch and his pupils began to grow. The beast started to shiver and Freddie's voice came out of its mouth. "Please! Don't hurt her! She's afraid! Just let her go!" The monster shivered and his eyes started to shrink again, snarling, he swiped his paw across his face. His deep voice returning the wolf growled, "It's my duty, I _must_ give my human body what it needs." Another shiver wracked the lithe form.

"I don't _need _this," said Freddie's voice.

"But as half a wolf your instincts say you do. Look at her." The low voice growled, making Sam's skin crawl. "She's _weak. _Susceptible to your power! Bend her to your will and further your species!" Tears filled Sam's eyes as she saw the wolf's power growing. The small ripples running over its skin started to fade as he got back onto his paws. Pacing over to her she was hypnotized by the way his muscles moved under the unnatural coat. "Don't you see? She is already giving up. She knows who is most powerful, who will win. She has accepted her fate, now you should accept yours."

Another laughing rumble filled the air as Freddie griped Sam's upper arms and dragged her to the stairs. She tried to put strength in her limbs to warm her heart and stop what was happening, but her body seemed unwilling or unable to come out of the coma it had gone into. She felt herself being swung through the air as she was bent over the wolf's shoulder and carried up to Freddie's bedroom. She dimly saw the broken glass on the floor, mixed with the wooden chips from the bathroom door, felt the soft fabric of Freddie's bedspread as she was thrown onto it, but none of this registered. Only when she felt a warm body press itself to her side did the tears in her eyes escape. Sam didn't sob, she didn't' even make a sound. She just cried, the hot liquid running down her cheeks, making the pillow beneath her head damp.

When the wolf saw her crying he smiled. A sneer only made worse by his sharpened teeth. But as he lifted his hand to pet a tear away a look of shock and horror took over. He stared at the hand, softly wiping a salty drop from Sam's face and snarled deep in his throat. Pulling his lips back from his teeth again, he growled and curled his body, flexing his arms and scrunching the sheets in his hands. Soon he started to bark, a sharp, deep, yap that threaded along Sam's bones, making her grind her teeth. He started backing away and muttering, his voice growing until he was shouting.

"No! No, this is my home for the night! I _won_ your body! You cannot take it back! THE GIRL IS MINE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY MY CONTROL NOW! STOP IT! **NO!**" As the last word left his mouth in a bark his body stretched up, his arms flying away from his sides. He flung back his head and howled as every muscle in his wolf form tensed. Then, Freddie dropped to the bed beside Sam, half conscious and in control of his fully human figure. She stared wide eyed at the boy lying beside her and watched as he lifted a hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Your safe now," was all he whispered as his hand dropped back onto the bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

So?! Isn't wolf-freddie a creeper?! ^^ lol, sending you all love!


	26. Catching Light

Yay! Another one! This is in Freddie's POV. I got the idea from where I work and it's really hard for me to put in words. I know it's really buttholish for me to request reveiws, but if you understood what I was talking about with Spencer's artwork please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own iCarly!!!! . . .oh, sorry I fell asleep there and had the best dream in the world. . . Please enjoy this fanfic while I go cry in the corner.

* * *

I always know to expect the unexpected when I walk into the Shay's apartment, but when I walked in today I thought I was in a different dimension! There were light catchers everywhere; shedding rainbows all over the carpet and walls, making the room feel like one giant prism.

"Carly?" I called tapping one with my finger.

"Coming!" I heard Carly yell from upstairs, followed by some banging.

As I waited I walked around the odd gallery of trinkets. Spencer must have robbed a mine with all the crystals in the room. There where stars and moons, strings of cut beads, edged orbs and ones cut like diamonds. Some had things attached to them, like holly or bells, some floated alone, but all were hung on fishing line from the ceiling at different levels, making you feel like you where in a shattered mirror. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

"Sorry that took so long," a breathless Carly apologized as she scrambled down the stairs putting on a shoe. "Oh, Spencer was flea-market shopping again and came across boxes of these crystal things. He bought them all for ten bucks. Isn't it pretty?" She twirled and smiled, a blush peppering her cheeks. "Sam will be down soon; she didn't brush her hair, so I made her go back into the bathroom." Carly explained laughing at Sam's bull-headedness. "I'm gonna wait in the lobby. You want to come or admire Spencer's work some more?"

"Um, I think I'll wait here," I said, feeling a bit dizzy with the twirling rainbows. Carly just nodded, and left. I heard more banging upstairs followed by some cursing and finally one loud bump. Then stomping footsteps announced Sam's arrival. I turned toward the stairs and my eyes widened when she came down.

Her hair, apparently too unruly to brush completely, was piled in a messy bun at the back of her head, but stray pieces had escaped and were framing her face. She was wearing a borrowed white blouse from Carly that gathered in waves at the front, a bit lower cut than what I was used to seeing. Her face held the slightest bit of pink from all the stomping and she seemed to almost glow in all the refracted light. It seemed that she had been turned from a demon to an angel before my eyes, and I couldn't believe it. When she was finished fiddling with her shirt and looked up to find me staring she just smirked.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. And you might want to close your mouth, nub, or some leprechaun is gonna try to bury his gold in it with all the rainbow floating around this room." I snapped my mouth shut and kept myself from smiling. I had forgotten for a minute that Sam was too feisty to be a true angel, as much as she might look the part.

* * *

So, if you understood the crystal world, please let me know, or if you don't let me know then too, I want to try and get this down. Sending you all love!


	27. Addie

Sorry I haven't been around much, schools kicking my ass. -_-; Last weekend I found some time and wrote these, so I decided to post them today. Breif pre-veiw for this one, Addie is Sam's daughter, but she's being raised by Freddie and Carly, you'll find out why in the end. It's based in the futur, that's why she thought the camera was an antique. So, I think that's all and I don't own iCarly. If i did (you can fill in the rest, I'm too lazy)

* * *

Addie didn't know what to expect when she found the old camera in the attic. It was dusty and scratched. It was so foreign to her when she first saw it she thought she could sell it as an antique. She hit the power button and blinked as the piercing white-blue light hit her eyes.

As she watched the screen boot up she looked it over and saw a sticker on the bottom with her father's name on it. She hit the play button and started to flip through the pictures, watching her parent's life progress. First she saw her mommy and daddy smiling at the camera, then her grandma, only with no white hair. She saw Uncle Spencer and more family friends. The group of three her daddy had always told her about, two brunets and a blonde, always together, always smiling. There where dance pictures and pool pictures. She even found a video where they were decorating cupcakes; her father's face looked like a messy Easter egg with all the different colors of icing smeared on it. As she flipped through she saw her parents mature before her eyes. As the kids got older she saw less happiness and more smiling for the camera. The laughter seemed to have left their eyes. Finally she saw a picture of the blond woman cradling her stomach; she had a hopeful look as she rubbed her belly. Addie knew that was her mother.

Her daddy had told her that she wasn't her mommy child, but another woman's. One who wasn't on Earth anymore he said. She was pretty, with hair like her own. Daddy always said she had her taste for adventure too. Addie sighed and brought the old device into her room. She always wanted a picture of her mother, so she could complete her family photo. She printed out the picture and cut out the woman's body. Then, opening the frame she kept on her night stand she pushed the new picture in with the old one she had. Now she could see all her relatives. She had a grandma and a grandpa, an uncle, a daddy, a mommy, and now a guardian angel her daddy called Sam.

* * *

So? How was it? I don't know why she was able to print out a picture if she didn't know what a camera was, we'll just say it's futur technology! ;D Okay, and onto the next one! Sending you all love!


	28. Water

Hey! So I know I promised to write another Sam fic about her being fire, but I can't seem to get it on paper just yet. I did, however, get a Freddie-water one. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this kind of thing.

Disclaimer: Ich habe kein iCarly. (tell me if that's right, I hate botching languages and it's been a year since I've spoken any German.

* * *

"Ouch!" Sam pulled her hand away from the burner and hissed. She was cooking noodles at the Shay's apartment and had burned her hand. Whirling around she stuck it under the faucet and let the cool water take away the sting.

As she watched the clear liquid run over the side of her palm she let her mind wander. As her thoughts switched gears and started to get fuzzier she started remembering Freddie. His laugh, his loyalty, his friendship, his butt . . . all this sifted through her mind and never really stuck. She just let her consciousness float there for a second, pulling everything through a mental strainer, until one idea caught, or rather two: Freddie and water. Those two ideas captured her attention as she saw them morph into one, Freddie is like water. Almost immediately after she thought that she called herself stupid. _How can someone be like water, Sam?_ She asked herself. _Besides, you shouldn't even be thinking of the nub. _But even as she thought these things, in the back of her mind she saw the truth of the matter. Freddie was like water.

After a time she decided to hear her own idea out and thought about it: he was the most patient person she knew, lately whenever she got into one of her rages she wouldn't hit him, well, she wouldn't beat him up. She would sit there with him and scream out her thoughts; sometimes pacing and tearing at her hair, letting her anger out and giving it to Freddie in a verbal diary, and the boy would sit there and take it all in. Occasionally he would point something out, like wavelets lapping at a beach he would sit there, listening and gently pulling all the anger away until she was washed out. Looking back at her old self she saw a rough stone, recently dug up from the ground, but with Carly as a foundation and Freddie as a river she soon got smoothed, her edges sanded down until she felt solid, instead of sharp and breakable. Whenever she got offended or hurt she would talk with Freddie and he would act as cool water on a burn, taking away the pain, but it never seemed to last, she would always want to stick her hand back under the stream, because if she took it away, or stayed away too long, it started to hurt again. Freddie took care of her, he soothed her and helped her become who she wanted to be, and the more time that passed the deeper he seemed to be cutting a canyon in her life. Sam thought she would never be the same again, not after meeting Freddie.

So deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the noodles behind her start to bubble over. As she turned around and put a band-aid on her hand she saw the white foam bubbling over the pot and started to curse herself as she turned down the heat. Pulling her hand away from the pot she burned her hand again. So, cursing louder she whirled back to the sink and started the process over, this time muttering under her breath.

"Stupid mind going stupid places it shouldn't, thinking stupid thoughts about that _stupid_ boy. Gah! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Sam?" She heard her name but it didn't click that someone had walked into the apartment. "Sam, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you cursing?" The person came over to the sink, took one look at her hand and started to fix it up. Sam, still ranting at herself and unawares that they were taking care of her only felt cool hands swat away her own. "Sam, tell me what happened." She heard the person say, and so started in on her story.

"Nothing, I was just cooking noodles and burned my hand so I started thinking about a boy and got caught up in my thoughts about his friendship and how nice he is and how great his butt turned out to be and how much he's like water and got distracted and burned myself again and got mad so I started cursing! God damnit! Why the hell to I have to have a crush on one of my best friends?!" She looked up at the owner of the cool hands and stopped herself. Blushing furiously she contemplated suicide. Freddie just kept rubbing Neosporin on her hand.

"Well, I don't know about you," he said, "but it seems to me like you should tell this person about your feelings. You never know," he looked her in the eyes and half-smiled, "he may feel the same way." Her face promptly turned from a soft pink to a deep, almost crimson red. "Although I don't know about the water part, I think you kinda skipped a few things there." He said, laughing as she stuttered.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	29. Happy Valentine's Day!

Hey! Long time no see! I'm going for a holiday theme on this one, so hang in there! I have a TON more stories I want to write, so my ideas aren't going dry, I just have to find the time. Well, I'll let you read the story now, tell me what you think!

* * *

"Do you have your gift for Carly?" I asked Sam as she came into the studio, empty-handed. Carly, Sam, and I had agreed to exchange Valentine gifts for each other today, but Carly was late and Sam didn't look like she had anything to give.

"Nah, I didn't get you guys anything. Is that ham I smell?" she said, nonchalantly sniffing the air.

"Sam! We all agreed! Didn't you at least get Carly something?!"

"Well, I was going to, but when I was walking down town I passed a soft pretzel stand and decided food was more important. Now, is that ham you have?" The blonde eyed the gift wrapped parcel in my hand, her mouth watering.

"What? Yes, it's ham. It was going to be your gift, but you don't get it, because you don't have anything for us!" I said, thrusting the bundle behind me.

"What? Why not?! I was _hungry! _Doesn't a girl get to eat?!"

"NO!" I said indignantly, "Not when you spend your friend's present money on the food!"

She just huffed and glared at me, trying to think of what to do. An idea popped into her head and her hand dove into her pocket, coming back up with a linty piece of spearmint gum.

"How about some candy?" she said offering me the pocket sweet. But it soon got stuffed back into her jeans when she saw the look on my face. "Freddie, c'mon! It's _ham! _Ham for cheese sake! How about just a little?" Her eyes got big and pleading.

"No Sam. Not until you give me something in return," I replied, standing my ground.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she scowled. Suddenly she launched herself at me. Hitting me in the chest, she sent us both sprawling. The ham flew out of my hands and away.

"Sam!" I yelled, my head ringing with the impact on the hardwood. But she hadn't gotten off me yet.

"What?" she asked her voice low. "You said you wanted something in return." She slipped her hands beneath my shirt and smiled down at me. "I do need an equal trade for ham, after all."

I was speechless, which wasn't really a problem at the time, considering she had her lips pressed against mine. Her hands roamed under my shirt, leaving a prickly trail of fire after them, and slid down to my abdomen. Hooking her fingers into my pants, she licked my lower lip.

My arms went around her waist and I pulled her torso to me, granting her tongue entrance to my mouth. Her hands were back at work, pulling my shirt up and over my head. In that brief moment of disconnect her lips found my neck and she began to lead a trail of kisses down my chest, to my stomach, and stopping at my hips, just like her hands. Then back at my neck, she started to nibble just under my ear. I ran my fingers through her curls and rolled us so I was hovering above her. Then it was my turn.

Kissing down her jaw and to her neck, my fingers found their way under her blouse, brushing the soft skin of her abdomen. I heard her gasp and smiled into her hair, my fingertips traced their way up her rib cage.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Carly scream from behind us, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Throwing myself off of Sam I landed on my butt and tried to stutter out an explanation. "We were. . . I mean Sam and I . . . She didn't. . . .It's not what you. . ."

Sam breezed by, package in hand and went over to Carly. "He got me ham for Valentine's Day and I had to pay him back."

Carly just stared between us.

Sam pulled off the red wrapping paper and squealed. "Its heart shaped!" she yelled, taking a huge chunk off the top. Running back over to me, she dropped the linty gum in my lap.

"That's for the extra geometric thought. Thanks Freddster, Happy V-day Carls."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	30. Shift

Hey! I got a little snow recently and thought of this fan fic. How you guys like it. P.S. I don't own iCarly

* * *

I woke up with a start feeling something stirring across my cheek, but after a moment of stillness I realized there was a breeze coming in through the open studio door.

My mother and I had come over when the power went out to find Sam already crowding the Shay's apartment. My mother asked to stay the night, afraid of what crazies might be on the prowl now that the power was off and the police were at a disadvantage, and Spencer agreed. Now I was stuck here, sleeping on the floor and being woken up by wayward air currents. Why was the door open anyways? I sighed and got up, deciding I may as well go down stairs for a glass of water as long as I was awake.

Sliding out of the room I shut the door tightly behind me and went down the stairs. While walking through the living room, weary of any obstacle not illuminated by the Shay's weak night light, I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. Spinning around I locked my hand around Sam's wrist and just stopped myself from yelling.

"Jeez, Nub! You jumped higher than a Jackalope that sat on a cactus!" Sam whispered trying to hold back her laughter.

I sighed, frustrated at being the butt of another one of her jokes and dropped her hand, "could you give a little warning next time?! I almost hit you!" I whispered back.

She just laughed and went back to stare out the window.

I grabbed a glass of water from the sink and a blanket from the back of the couch while going over to stand with her. I wondered why she was up so early, but didn't say anything. Looking through the glass I could see snow softly falling, but from this angle you couldn't see it land on the ground, only drift away out of sight. It gave the world a muted effect, softening all the edges in the golden-blue pre-dawn light.

Sam sighed. "I love this time of day. Especially when it's snowing," she was whispering again, not wanting to break the trance. I just moved closer and brushed my shoulder against hers, letting her know I felt the same way.

I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eye and set down my glass of water. Pulling the blanket out from under my arm I unfolded it and placed it across both our shoulders. She grabbed a corner and smiled at me, her eyes thanking me. I don't know how long we sat there staring, but eventually we both got tired and ended up on the couch. We fell asleep leaning against each other, still sharing the same blanket, not another word said between us.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	31. Dare

Hey, I was inspired by a BB/Rea fan fic to make this. The other author was MUCH better, but hey, I tried. I don't acctually own iCarly, as surprising as that may seem. Weird, I know, but Dan is against selling a very profitable television show to random fans. Who woulda thunk it?

Oh, and I almost forgot to say! I did not think of the mustard gas and roses thing. That is from the book Slaughterhouse 5 and the authors creation, not mine.

* * *

They were at this party way to long. It only took Freddie a moment to realize that. Once the parents went to bed they should have left, but no. Sam convinced Carly to stay, "For just a little while longer!" And what did it come to? Two slightly tipsy girls, intoxicated from the spiked punch Sam had gotten them both.

_Note to self, _Freddie thought, _once the parents go to bed, leave._

Now everyone was gathered around a stupid spinning bottle watching, memorized as they let a piece of molded glass decide their future relationships. The teens couldn't decide whether to play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, so they combined the two, making one awkward adolescent game. Sam had the honor of first to spin the bottle and from across the circle Freddie watched her eyes track it. He hadn't drunk anything all night aside from water, but he wished he had something in his system to blur reality when he saw the glass stop spinning, its neck pointing in his direction. Sam just smirked.

"What?! No! I-I can't do that!" Freddie backed away, holding his hands up in a defensive position. Sam walked over to him.

"What is it nub? You too scared to be a man?" her breath reeked of the spirits she had unwittingly consumed, like mustard gas and roses.

"Sam, this isn't a smart idea, you would know that if you weren't drunk!" he didn't like being pushed by the blonde, but he didn't think it was a good idea to go into a dark closet with her either.

"Oh, just shut up you dork!" She had him by the arm and wasn't letting go. Freddie tried to pry her fingers off but she had an unbreakable grip. Shoving him in the closet she yelled, "Start the clock!" and shut the door.

Freddie breathed into the darkness, trying to make his eyes adjust to the dim light coming from under the door. Moments of silence and stillness passed, and the shadows seemed to wrap themselves around him, pushing him toward the other presence in their small room.

"So, you gonna take the chance Freddufus or just sit there like a lump?" Sam's voice came from somewhere in front of him. That burned, she had no idea how much he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't going to let it happen like this. He didn't want to start something important with a drunken grope-fest brought on by peer-pressure in a dim closet.

Her comments kept coming, digging deeper and deeper into Freddie, clawing at him, trying to work him into a reaction.

"Common! Be a man!" Her taunts spilled out in a hushed whisper, rasping themselves against his pride like a cat's tongue. "Grow some balls Freddella, and show me you have some hint of man in that wuss body of yours!"

"That tears it!" something kept well tethered inside Freddie seemed to break loose then and come over his body, assuming control of his actions. He pushed himself against Sam, pressing her between the door and his body. He grabbed her waist, trailing his hands down her abdomen until they rested on her hips. He guessed were her face was and pressed his lips to her ear, "you want me to take control Sam? What is it you want me to hold power over exactly?" His breath stirred the small hairs on her neck and he felt goose bumps erupt on her arms where they were pressed to him.

Sam just stuttered a response, not quite able to make full words come out of her mouth.

Freddie smiled very softly then. He chuckled deep in his throat and hugged closer to Sam, pulling his hands up her stomach, letting her shirt ride up slightly as well. The stopped just below her chest, not touching anything, but hinting at their presence, his thumbs tensed as if to cup what they dared not contact. Freddie slid his nose down her cheek, his lips just barely touching her, his breath playing over her warm skin. He stopped at her mouth, hover just over her lips, already slightly open in awe of the new boy before her.

"What do you want me to do Sam?" He whispered, taunting her inability to speak. Again, barely touching Sam's skin and yet all over her, Freddie moved his mouth to her neck just below her ear, rubbing his nose and chin, but not his lips, he never made contact, never gave her what he knew she wanted.

"What shall you have me do, Sam? Kiss you?" His face moved closer to her skin, and he blew just below her ear, making her gasp. "Touch you?" His fingers dug into her back, pulling her further into his bodies shape. "Make you mine?" His body seemed to be swallowing her without making contact and she was dying because of it. Drowning in Freddie's presence, her mind scrambling to figure out what to do.

But suddenly he wasn't there anymore. All the occupied space in front of her suddenly vanished and left her void. She pulled in a shuddering breath to protest right as the door opened and light flooded in making Sam's eyes tear.

Carly's voice chirped, "Times up!" and the blonde was left blinking watery eyes trying to look for a Freddie that had already slipped away.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	32. Steps

Hey Ya'll. So, I don't much like this one, but I wrote it and I know I haven't published anything lately so here ya go. Tell me what you think! P.S. I don't own iCarly, but I am currently in the stages of writing a new chap fic for it! I own that!

* * *

Freddie finally had Carly in his arms. They were swaying back and forth, trying to dance to the music that filled the Groovy Smoothie. It had been a terrible night at the dance, and both their dates had turned out to be duds. So, once Malika vanished and Carly's date had run off, he suggested they try one last dance. After Carly readily accepted, Freddie held out his hands and tried to keep his pulse steady.

_Finally, _he thought. _Once we start to dance she'll see how comfortably we fit together. Then maybe she'll see!_

Sliding his hands around her waist, they stepped from one foot to the other, smiling to each other, but Freddie couldn't seem to find a place that was comfortable. Shifting his grip on her waist, he continued to sway.

Thinking Freddie wanted her to come closer, Carly drifted in until she was able to put her head on his shoulder and still remain a safe distance away.

_What the hell? _Freddie was frantic inside. _I'm finally having the night I wanted all along and it doesn't seem to be going the way I imagined at all. Where are the sparks? Aren't we supposed to fit together like two puzzle pieces? Why isn't this at all romantic? It feels like I'm dancing with my sister!_

Shifting his hands some more Freddie tried lowering his eyes and concentrating on what was good with the moment. They were close. Although it was starting to feel a bit odd and claustrophobic. She smelled good. But it was obvious that her perfume had given out a long time ago and what Freddie smelled now was the last, flowery defense of her deodorant.

_What the fudge, man? You're with Carly and all you can think about is what's _not_ right with the world?_

Sighing very softly into her hair, Freddie put all thought aside and just tried to get through the dance. He hoped this was just a setback, and Carly wasn't feeling the way he was.

-- Ten Years Later—

Freddie sighed softly into her hair, putting all thoughts aside and just tried to memorize the moment. Shifting his hands until they molded to her lower-back he pulled his bride closer and kissed her.

It was their wedding reception, they had had a perfect ceremony, a perfect dinner, a perfect everything, and honestly, he didn't care. He was with her. That was all that mattered.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. It was sugary and earthy and warm, with no fake flowery or fruity perfume added to it. She smelled perfect.

She rested her head on his shoulder and fit herself into his frame, as though they were made to hold each other. Shifting from foot to foot in a dance with no steps, Samantha Benson smiled up at her husband.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	33. Counting Blessings

Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! I promise I'll TRY harder, but school is kicking my butt! I'm writing another fan fic, but it's only on my computer at this point, so I'll let you know when I'm willing to put it up. I'm calling it Places to Be and it's another iCarly Seddie, only this time it's a chapter fic. I don't own iCarly, but I can dream.

* * *

I smiled down at the small girl resting her blond head against my arm. Running my fingers through her curls, I watch the firelight dance across her hair in silver and gold, reflecting the true value of what it lit. Her cheeks were rosy and her nose pert. Her small eyebrows hovered over brown eyes, closed at the moment, and her petal-soft lips were slightly open, seeping drool onto my sleeve. My arm had fallen asleep roughly an hour ago, but I couldn't bear to wake her.

"Still up, huh?" a voice whispered from behind me as the woman my daughter resembled so much moved into the firelight.

"She had a nightmare! I couldn't very well leave her alone, now could I?" I defended in a low voice.

She sunk onto the couch beside me and kissed my cheek. "You spoil her you know," she confided. "She's going to grow up and find out no man is as good to her as her father. She won't want to leave home."

"Just as well, I won't want her to leave," I shot back. "And no man _will_ be good enough for her!"

"Daddy," a sleepy voice whispered. I looked down at my girl, surprised that she was awake.

"What is it, Polka-dot?" I asked, using my pet name for her.

In response to my question she held out her arms, a sign she wanted to be lifted up. Laughing softly I realized she wasn't awake, just slightly less asleep. Pulling my shoulder out from under her I stood up and lifted her onto my other hip with one arm.

Responding to my touch she nestled closer to me, wrapping her legs around my middle and resting her forehead in the crook of my neck, trying to get warm again. I walked smoothly out of the family room and into the hall. Opening the door to her bedroom, I pulled back her covers and laid her softly in between her sheets.

"Floppy," she whined softly, motioning widely with a limp wrist. I picked up the wanted stuffed rabbit and placed it by her neck.

Stooping down I kissed her cheek whispering, "I love you," into her skin. I exited the room quietly shutting the door. Turning I saw my wife, her hip cocked and arms crossed, smirking at me.

"Nice to see somebody's loved," she chided. "When I woke up I found my bed cold and my husband gone!"

"What can I say?" I shrugged and smiled. "Want me to make it up to you now?"

That got a smile out of her.

She stalked over to me and put her arms around my waist, leaning her lips next to my ear. "I think I can make do with you," she purred.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	34. Daddy

Sorry this took so long to get out. I already know I fail at life! T_T Anywho! When I wrote this I was listening to that song Kryptonite and my thoughts turned to Sam and her father. I think I like my idea better than the actual story, but hey, I tried! Read and tell me what you think!

* * *

The heavy abuse had started about a week ago and Freddie couldn't figure out the cause. Carly had told him last month to stop bothering Sam for a while and try to play nice as well as he could. He had started to laugh at first, thinking Carly was just trying to stop the play fighting they had gotten into. He quit laughing once he caught sight of her face and realized she was serious, and anxious.

He had inquired why she was so worried, and why he had to lay off Sam, but she shut him down and had not given him a full answer. Now, it seemed Carly's advise was well given, and useless. Freddie had only to crack a joke and Sam would pounce on him. It was getting worse than when he first met her, which was saying something, considering their first meeting Sam slammed him into the lockers and gave him a swirly.

"Hey Carly, Sam," Freddie greeted his friends as he walked into the studio.

"Fuck off, Nerd. Nobody wants you here," Sam didn't even look his way.

Carly was astounded. "Sam!" she exclaimed at her friends outburst.

"What?" Sam dropped into a beanbag chair and looked back at Carly. "It's the truth. At least for me it is. I don't want him here."

Freddie just walked calmly over to the tech cart and began booting up his computer. "I won't be here long," he said in an inoffensive monotone. "I just need to download some more sound effects for your remote, Sam." Freddie winced as soon as he realized what he had said. He had talked directly to her, and worse, used her name. He screwed his eyes shut and listened intently to the short silence that followed his statement. Maybe she hadn't heard.

A bean bag rustled and he heard soft footsteps leading in his direction . . . shit.

"Look at me," he heard Sam say in a low whisper.

He didn't open his eyes.

"I said look at me Freddork!"

He rocked backwards on his heels and opened his eyes, surprised that she had said any variation of his name. He looked up and met her gaze. His blood ran cold at the steady, cool look he saw. Sam's eyes where hard as gems, and he could see his own death in them. They were killer's eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me again. You are never allowed to say my name _ever!_ Got it?"

Something started sparking in his core at her directions. He didn't like what he had turned her into. He didn't understand her anger, and felt agitated that he couldn't help her. It was all too much to handle and it was starting to piss him off! He blew out a breath and closed his eyes for a count of three, trying to convince himself he wasn't angry. But when he opened his eyes and stared back at Sam, it was obvious that was a lie.

"Why not? Why can't I call you _Sam? _What wrong, _SAM? _Why can't I say my best friend's name, _**SAM?**_" Freddie walked around the Tech Cart and stood toe to toe with the blonde, challenging her with his eyes. As he talked he realized her eyes were glittering. Every time he said her name it was like a mental blow to her. If her eyes were sapphires, his words were diamonds, and every sentence chipped a little out of her defenses.

Sam started backing up, but Freddie stayed on her, never giving her more than a few inches space. By now he could see her trembling with repressed emotion and realized he might have gone too far.

A tear streaked down her cheek, soon followed by another, and another until it was a continuous stream, but she never broke eye contact. Her nose flared and her lips trembled but she didn't back down. Wouldn't back down.

"Stop." It came out a strangled whisper, and Freddie realized it was a plea. He was hurting her!

He immediately took a step back and looked down, ashamed. "Sam, I'm so sorry!"

He only heard a faint whoosh before her palm made contact with his face and he saw stars. He looked back at her wide eyed, and put his hand to his cheek.

"I told you to stop saying my name! You damn man! You're too much like that _damn man!" _Sam's fists were shaking, her knuckles white with the tension in her arms, but she didn't hit Freddie. She just turned around and dove back into her beanbag, landing on her stomach.

Freddie looked at Carly for help, but she just shook her head and looked down. _It's not my story to tell. _

He took a breath and walked over to stand by Sam. "What can I call you then?"

"Nothing."

"What about Princess Puckett? Or just Princess for short?" he suggested.

Sam jerked her head up and stared at Freddie, her face pale. "NO! Not that, please!"

He took a step back in surprise. "Alright! I think of another name! Geez, what's the matter? Why are you acting so oddly?"

Sam sighed in defeat and turned around to sit properly, all traces of her tears gone. Freddie sat down next to her and saw Carly going to her other side, taking her hand. Sam didn't even acknowledge the move, just kept her eyes down and explained.

"When I was little, my family wasn't like it is today," her voice caught, but she steadied herself and continued. "I still had my dad, my mom wasn't . . . she was different, and my sister and I were inseparable."

Freddie sat wide eyed and listened, not even daring to breathe loudly.

"My – my dad, He used to work in a mine. He would come home from work smelling like dirt and coal. My sister and I would sit at the door around the time he was supposed to come home and wait. If he ever found a pretty rock he would bring it to us for out collection. In the summer we would make kool-aid popsicles and fish at the pond. My dad would throw me over his shoulder, walk into our house and say, 'Look what I caught!'" Sam blinked as another tear escaped. She looked up a Freddie, pain written in every line and curve of her face. "He used to call me Princess."

Freddie felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. It took him a moment before he could breathe again.

"You remind me of him before he got sick," Sam buried her face in her hands for a moment, trying to bury the emotions as best she could.

Freddie looked at Carly, his mind in a daze. He felt like such an idiot.

Sam took a deep breath and sat back up. Her face and eyes were red, but her cheeks were dry.

"When I was in third grade the mine was shut down. My dad tried to look for more work, but he couldn't find any. There were so many out of work people and so few jobs. Nobody blamed him. But he was still angry like we did. We had to live off my mother's teaching pension since she had a license to teach. Daddy didn't like that . . . he started staying out late at night. I don't know where he went. But when he came back home he wasn't my dad anymore. He didn't _do_ anything. He wouldn't move or eat or even _look at me! . ._ . Eventually, my sister tried to get his attention through school, and stopped hanging out with me, so I tried to win them both back by being funny. I would set off the fire bell, throw water balloons at the teachers, trade the sugar for salt in the teachers' lounge. Anything really. But none of it worked. I watched my sister drift and my father waste away. We eventually learned he had gotten mixed up with drugs, but it was already too late. He had a massive debt built up and no way to get his next fix. That was when he got violent. Never at me or my mother or sister, he would hit walls or throw stuff, but it was still scary."

Freddie felt like his brain was scrambled. He tried to think of a way to comfort his friend but couldn't think of anything. He couldn't think of a single thing in the whole world to stop his friend's pain.

"My mom got together all the money she could to try and pay back his debt, but it wasn't nearly enough. . . It wasn't until we had a brick thrown through our kitchen window that she realized it wasn't safe to stay there. She packed up my sister and I and we moved here. We tried the best we could to scratch up a life and it wasn't too bad until we got news. Seven years ago next week we heard that my dad had been shot on a street corner and found dead. The news broke my mom . . . that was the same year Melanie got into her prep school. It took three months away before we heard from her again."

Freddie stared at Sam and finally understood.

"I'm . . . sorry. I had no idea. God, I feel like a dumbass. I-I don't know what to . . ."

Sam started to laugh. Freddie stared open mouthed as Sam laughed. She looked a Freddie and kept laughing. Her eyes teared up and her shoulders shook and she couldn't' stop laughing. She finally calmed herself down to giggles and turned to Freddie.

"You're the first person I've met to say that. They all say 'I'm so sorry' but no one says that!"

Sam's hands were still shaking, but she seemed to have gotten under control again. She stood up and took a few steps away. Freddie followed her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sam turned around and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, giving her something to hold her steady. Sam locked her hands around his back and held them there, not daring to move out of her new hiding spot. Freddie leaned his head down until his lips were by her ears.

"I won't leave you."

* * *

Lame ending, I know. sorry! Okay, I'm thinking I'll do this for Freddie too, but if you think I'd just ruin his character trying tell me! Sending you all love!


	35. Salsa

I'm so sorry this took so long to put up! But I think timing like this will start happening more often (sorry) but I want to concentrate on my BB-Rea fan fic. If you want to read that, be my guest! I don't own iCarly!

* * *

"Sam! Stop trying to lead!" The nub hissed in my ear. We were as Salsa Night at our school and I had, yet again, forced our techie around the floor rather than follow where he led me.

"Then take it from me!" I hissed back at him. We were in dangerous territory already. You see, it had all started earlier in the week, when Carly had seen the poster.

"_Please, Sam? Please?" She had begged and begged until finally I relented._

_She needed 'girl support' she had said, and since I already knew how to dance (as she had seen in the talent show) she turned to me. Forget that! As soon as we got there, she was swept away by the nearest available guy and has been passed around all night! I sat in the corner, trying not to meet anyone's eye until Freddie was stuck there with me, having gotten cut by his partner halfway through another song. We discussed the crappy decorations (twinkle lights, balloons, and some crepe paper), the cruddy refreshments (stale Goldfish and watered-down Kool-Aid), we even talked about how he learned how to dance (Cotillion (his mother's idea)), until eventually we were both forced into silence. We sat there, awkward with one another, for a good five minutes until Freddie got fed up and, against his better judgment, asked me to dance._

_It started off easy enough. I followed the dance steps and tried to trip him up as often as I could._

_But then I made my first mistake. I looked up at his eyes. His big, stupid, chocolate brown eyes! The soft golden light from the twinkle lights light up the golden flecks lost in their depths and I almost drown. I pulled myself out just in time, and covered my mistake by stepping on his toes, but the damage was done. I couldn't stop catching his gaze and spinning off into some odd, topsy-turvy world. And every time a song ended, every time I had a chance to step away, I wouldn't, no I couldn't, take it! How the hell do I get out of this one?_

I grunted and shoved him forward, almost falling for it again.

"Sam! What are you doing?" He regained his balance and tightened his hold on my back, taking over command again.

"Testing you," I replied simply.

"Okay! Stop the music!" a voice projected over the speakers yelled. "We're going to start the Dance-Off portion of this thing!" Principal Franklin instructed, striding onto the stage. "The rules are simple! Dance with your partner, if the judges tap you on the shoulder your out. Just don't stop dancing!"

Freddie and I immediately started toward the edge of the dance-floor ready to sit this one out and I thought I was off the hook. That was until we heard the next announcement.

"The pair who win this Dance-Off two fifty dollar gift certificates to Hams-R-Us and the new digital Shony camera!"

We stopped in our tracks. I looked at Freddie and he looked back at me. An unspoken agreement passed between us and both our competitive natures took over. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the middle; he eyes glittering as he sized up our competition.

"Not too hard, we have what looks like a pair who can dance, with no fire, a couple who don't know more than three move, but have a relationship, and two or three other pairs with a little bit of both," he relayed to me.

"Pretty much the same here. Carly's on this side, but I don't think they'll last long. The hardest pair we've got would have to be Gibby and his girlfriend."

Freddie eyed them critically and nodded his head. "We can do it. What styles of Salsa do you know?"

I was about to give him the run-down when Principal Franklin bounded onto stage again.

"WAIT! WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT!" He panted into the microphone and got himself under control. "We're mixing it up a little bit . . . you will be dancing the Tango, not Salsa."

I stopped and thought for a moment. I knew how to dance the tango; in fact I thought I was relatively good at it. I don't know if I could do it with Freddie though. Turning I saw he had similar thoughts.

"I know how. What about you?"

I just nodded, trying to keep my knees under me.

Here we go.

I took his hands and settled my position as we both waited until the music started.

Violins burst out of the speakers as Por Una Cabeza filled the small room. I stepped back with Freddie, watching as a small smile crept onto his face. The dance had started.

I could feel our legs scissoring back and forth, our thighs just barely brushing each other in passing. Looking up I almost got caught by his eyes again and started to fight, not wanting to go under. My hold tightened and I almost dragged him, trying to take lead again, but his hand firmed at my back and pulled me along, not letting me have my way. I blinked and followed, backing off hold, but I didn't think it would last. Letting my hand go he stepped away, and we opened ourselves to the audience. I caught sight of Carly and realized the competition has already been reduced by half, at least.

He pulled me backwards and I followed, stepping over my legs and swinging my hips. His eyes darted down and back up, a blush painting his cheeks. I felt a slow sense of pride for that blush and my body tilted forward a tiny bit, the neck of my red dress opening slightly.

Now back together, he started backing us up, pulling me closer than we were before. A slight shift and we both spun to the side, the people watching now just a blur.

We met back together and I tried not to laugh in enjoyment. His eyes sparkled in reply and I started to sink into him again. Steadying myself, I made sure not to take over and start to lead, but I was still sinking. I felt myself falling into those chocolate brown, gold streaked eyes until it was too late, and I realized I didn't mind. We're so close I can now I can feel his heart beat. The heat from his skin pulsed against me and drove me farther into his body.

We spun back to the side, and then back in front of him, I dipped onto the floor, spreading a leg between his, my eyes never leaving his face as I display my thigh through the slit up the side of my dress. He pulled my up and I crush into his chest then back out.

Striding around the floor, I become aware of only the music and my partner. One long stride to show of my legs and a well accented twirl and I'm back in his arms. The feel of our thighs almost brushing, his chest pressed against my back, his hand's direction and roaming gaze. I could feel my cheeks getting warm; whether from exertion or affection I didn't know. I'd (grudgingly) guess the latter because of the way the rest of my body was reacting. My lungs constricting and stomach's tingling, the sparks winding their way up and down my spine and the heat between my legs.

Freddie wasn't doing much better himself. His cheeks had turned a light red and his ears had gone scarlet. His pupils had dilated and his muscles were flexing.

His hand guided me back and around, his arms circling my waist. I spun and lifted my leg, guiding it up his side and straight out. Step down and away, step back, wrap my leg around his waist, and lean back, my toes the only thing touching the floor. Down I floated, diagonal to the floor, feeling my hair tickle his arm as it fell. He pulled me back up and we started strutting around the floor again. His arms fell to my waist and picked my up as I jumped into a lift. Pulling me close, we walked backwards, our legs an optical elusion they were so close together. Finally, he pulled my hand up and I walked around him, he tugged me back close, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist, and lowered me close to the floor as the song ended, the last strings wavering into silence.

There was a pause as we both caught our breath and became aware of the crowd of people surrounding us. They were completely silent as well; their hands limp at their sides.

"Was that even school appropriate?"

Reality slammed back into place with a jolt as the rest of our class started laughing and the principal tried to regain order.

Freddie and I stepped back from each other, blushes still painting our faces, trying to find who had asked the question.

When Mr. Franklin finally had the class under semi-control he announced us as winners, handed out our prizes and got the music playing again as fast as he could before some other authority figure found out about the almost-against-regulation thing that had just been shown at his high school.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	36. Sparks

I found this one on my computer. I didn't think it was very good when I wrote it, so I buried the story and just found it. I still don't know how much I like it, so review to tell me what you think! I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were the best of friends, though they might not act like it. Every time either of them felt the bite of one another's words they threw themselves into the fight with vigor, unable to resist the urge to tear as much for the other as they could, savoring the adrenaline of the fight. The hurt helped them to heal what someone else had broken. They licked each other's wounds and grew together in some unexplainable chimera of a relationship no one but they could understand.

Eventually, they learned to help one another without the harsh words, learning to trust what the other said more than any other person, and in that way love each other. They had power over one another and didn't even know it. What one said the other thought about, what one did the other admired. They were completely different and wanted to be exactly the same, though they never told anyone of their secrets. Not even themselves.

When everything was said and done and high school was coming to a close, they realized that each needed the other. Once they came to that conclusion it wasn't long before they confessed it to the other. There was no great pomp or show; they simply agreed to subtly slip into the roles played in a relationship. It came so easily to both they were almost surprised. Almost.

Without much time before one left for college and the other for acting, they agreed on one thing. Ten years from now, when everything was settled and nothing was new, they would come together again and see if it still worked. So, shirking the still-new relationship, they said their goodbyes easily enough and looked ahead, keeping their memories close. But the boy didn't leave his home until he bought a ring, and the girl didn't say her goodbyes until she had made a promise to herself.

The boy met other, newer girls, and the girl met other, newer boys, but neither found the end to their puzzle. Eventually they stopped trying to search and simply waited. If a new person showed interest they would let them try to be close, but they never let them in. They both realized that the time limit of ten years was too much, so they moved back to their city in hopes of catching the other person meeting family. But a city is a big place.

The boy had already graduated college and it wasn't long before he had started a career, the girl already had a name for herself and a steady side job for her acting. Every day he would go to the office and work from nine to five. He would come home and set down his briefcase, take off his coat and tie, unbuttoned part of his shirt, and walk into the kitchen, the whole time thinking of the girl. The girl wasn't much better at finding things to occupy her mind, or her heart.

Eventually, the girl's mother would suffer from liver failure and have to be sent to the hospital. While the girl waited she would find the boy's mother working in the nurses wing. They would talk, mostly about what the boy was doing. They would share stories, and laugh, and the girl would feel so close. But just before she admitted to her loneliness, her pride would hold her back. Eventually, as often happens in hospitals, the nurse would be called away and the girl's mother would be released, effectively ending the only connection the girl had to her other half.

Finally, two years, three months, and twelve days before their ten-year meeting was to happen they took the same subway and sat across from one another. One was reading the newspaper, the other memorizing a script. It wasn't until the new business-man folded up his paper in anticipation for the next stop that he realized who it was. Fear overcame him.

The boy was late to work that day, and ended up calling in a personal day. When he went to explain his odd behavior his boss the next day, the man wasn't happy. He didn't understand the boy until he was told of their engagement. The boy spent a half-hour in his boss's office repeating his tale. When he was done the employer wasn't angry anymore.

The boy shook his boss's hand and went back to his desk. He worked until five that evening and then went home to his apartment. When he opened his door he laid his briefcase down, took off his coat and tie, and unbuttoned part of his shirt. He walked into the kitchen and hugged his fiancée. The actress spun in her soon-to-be-husband's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek, both finally happy to stop searching.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	37. Summer Relaxation

Here's another story I found randomly on my computer! XD I think this is the last one though. . . sadness. . . I hope you guys like it! I don't own iCarly or they'd be trying to go to the pool a lot more often.

* * *

It was the middle of summer and Carly, Sam, and I were relaxing at the park. We had intended to go to the pool and hang out, but when we got there it was so full the counter attendant had to turn us away because they were already over maximum capacity. Carly and Sam, still in their bikinis and shorts, and I in my swim trunks, had nowhere to go, but we knew we didn't want to return to the apartment. Finally, while we were walking around, Sam suggested we lay our towels out at the park, get some popsicles and tan, so that's what we did.

Soon after she had finished her strawberry fruit-pop Carly had fallen asleep, the warm late-afternoon air and calm surroundings lulling her. Sam and I stayed half-awake, talking and teasing one another. Eventually we lapsed into a steady silence and moments passed by until the sun started setting. I thought Sam had gone to sleep when she turned to me and flipped me on my back.

"Sam!" I yelled, startled. "What was that for? What are you doing?" I tried turning around to see why she had flipped me but she pushed my shoulder back down and leaned toward me.

"Relax, nub. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to trace on your back."

I sighed and put my head down, deciding it was better not to fight this one. But I soon jumped back up again at a sharp pain in my lower back.

"Ouch! Sam, you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

She just laughed, "You should know better than to trust what I say Freddork."

She pushed me back down on my stomach and started tracing a picture on my back. I closed my eyes and followed her finger mentally, trying to picture what she was drawing. Her finger left a trail of pricks after it, making my skin tingle. I almost wanted to shiver, but repressed the urge. Occasionally her nail would tickle my skin, sending involuntary goose bumps down my arms. Her finger went up to my neck, over my shoulders, under my shoulder blade, down my spine, across my lower back. It was relaxing and tantalizing, the simple touch lighting a trail of fire that burned down to ice. It pushed me to the brink of sleep but kept me from falling over with its mesmerizing intimacy.

"Okay, what did I draw?" She asked, her voice challenging.

"A pork chop," I answered without hesitation.

She paused, surprised with how easily I'd answered her question. "How'd you know?"

"I know _you_, Sam. That's all I need," I smirked at her glare and pushed her shoulder. "Okay, my turn. Lay down."

She flopped down on her towel and sighed, burying her head in her arms.

I stopped breathing for a minute when I realized she wasn't wearing a full top, but a bikini. I had forgotten that. Luckily she shifted impatiently sighing loudly when I didn't start drawing right away, and that snapped me out of it.

I pushed her hair out of the way and saw the shivers run down her spin at the soft brush of my hand. Swallowing hard, I lightly touched the tip of my finger to her back, feeling warmth race up my arm. I traced across her shoulders, touching the dip between her shoulder and neck. Traveling down across her back, I stopped right above her hip and felt her repress the urge to squirm. Smiling softly, I realized she was ticklish there. Still tracing I moved across her back to her spine, then back up to her arm and across again to where I started at her neck.

Filling in the space I had made I barely let myself touch her skin. I felt how soft it was, how warm and inviting, I could barely keep myself from lying down and using her as a pillow. That most definitely would have made her snap my neck. In a bit I was done and dropped my hand.

"Okay, what did I draw?"

"The iCarly symbol," she also didn't hesitate.

I just laughed and lay down on my stomach again, ready for her to start tracing again, but instead she just lifted herself up and flopped back down on top of me, stealing the idea I had before. I just sighed under her weight and shook my head.

She picked a piece of grass and started tickling my neck and shoulders while I tried to bat it away. I rolled under Sam and grabbed the hand with grass, pulling it away from her, unintentionally dragging her across my torso. When she finally let go she was lying across me diagonally and her hand was braced on my chest. She didn't seem to notice the closeness of our position because she just lay back down and seemed to fall asleep slightly.

I was about to push her off when she started humming softly. I paused a moment trying to think of where I had heard the tune until finally I placed it as Sampson by Regina Spektor. I sang softly along, suddenly and deliberately comfortable with the situation for some reason. I rested my head on the ground, still singing under my breath and ran my hands through her hair, massaging her scalp. We stayed that way, singing softly and relaxing for another half hour or so until Carly woke up and realized what time it was. We didn't speak of it again, but I haven't forgotten it, and I know she hasn't either.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	38. Oh

This one's really short, and I was going to expand, but I got distracted and forgot about it. I came back just now (prolly a month later) and realized I like it just the way it is. Sorry I've been gone for so long! And I'm sorry to say your wait isn't over. Just a few more weeks and I'll be back for a while again, I promise. I don't own iCarly. If I did I wouldn't have to take finals, because I wouldn't be here, but that's okay. I like it here.

* * *

Sam lived for those moments. Those brief revelations where his eyes lit up and his mouth dropped open. It usually happened after they'd been apart for some time, or angry at one another, or busy with work, there were millions things that seemed to get in the way. But Sam didn't mind all that if she got to watch his world stop every once in a while to let him stare, just sit and look, at what he had. Sometimes it was at her, although less now that they had a daughter, sometimes it was at a picture of their past, sometimes it was at their home. He would have a sudden revelation of 'this is mine' and it would stun him. Sam would sit and watch those moments, sucking up his wonderment at what they had achieved. She love him for it.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	39. Four Letter Words

I wrote this one yesterday and decided it could go up today. It's not gold. It's not even silver. But I needed to get back into the swing of writing, and a little Seddie seems to do that for me. When I wrote it I decided it sounded a little like the beginning of a chapter fic, but I've already got myself into a mess writing two and trying to stay on top of them. So, if you want to use it you're welcome to copy it, just remember to site me and we're good! I don't own iCarly. T-T sad.

* * *

Four letter words were dangerous. It was that exact quality that made them Sam's favorite. She loved the way they could stop a whole room if said with the right influence and timing. She didn't over-use them, for fear they might loose some of their power, instead she chose the moments she said them carefully, as to get the maximum amount of awe out of the sentence, and her tactics almost always worked, but there was one word, just one, that she wouldn't speak, and had trouble thinking about. She always thought it strange, in fact. When she was younger, she had no trouble saying it. She would apply it to anything she could think of, her mom, the cat, ice cream, meat, the dog across the street. Then as she grew older only it could only label specifics, such as her friends and her cat. And occasionally her mom. Now, though, the count had gone down by one, and not because it didn't apply to another, but because it made Sam uncomfortable to think about how well if fit; that one word, just one syllable, four letters, and so many different meanings and symptoms, and all of it was brought on by one boy.

"How the hell could I _love_ Freddie Benson?"

* * *

Sending you all love!


	40. Beach Side

This is another song fic. It goes to the song "Riverside" by Agnes Obel, and if you're able to get (American?) youtube the best place to watch it would be here ( .com/watch?v=vjncyiuwwXQ ). So just watch that and . . . read I suppose. So, yea. I don't own iCarly, but I wonder if you can invest in a TV show or if they'll only let you invest in Nickolodeon? XD either way I'm sure it'd be WAY to expensive for me to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Carly," Sam stage-whispered into the phone. "I think I need a ride home."

"What? Why? Sam, where are you? Last I saw, you were on campus at dinner with us. Where'd you go?" Carly asked quickly, going to get her keys and motioning to Freddie to follow her into the hall. The pair of them _had_ been studying until Sam called.

"I'm on the beach," Sam said. "Carly, I can see a boat!"

Carly sighed, all the tense worry going out of her body when she realized her friend wasn't hurt.

"Sam, which beach."

Sam giggled. "The one with the boats!" she exclaimed jovially.

Carly just rubbed the bridge of her nose and handed the phone to Freddie. This was going to be a long night.

_Down by the river by the boats _

_Where everybody goes to be alone _

_Where you wont see any rising sun _

_Down to the river we will run _

Sam's world wheeled around her, it's lights flashing some message at her. She giggled, trying to understand it, trying to catch a light with her eyes and ask what it was at, blinking like that. Freddie just sighed, while Carly watched with that look of hers. They didn't need to make a sound to display their disappointment in their friend. She was drunk. Again. Meaning they'd have to stay up with her, again, while she painted the bathroom pretty colors with the contents of her stomach.

"You've got an exam in the morning, Carly. I'll take her this time," Freddie offered, helping his inebriated friend out of her seat.

Carly nodded and stood too.

"Thanks Freddie. I owe you one."

He just grunted in reply, supporting his stumbling friend out of the diner they'd told her to wait in.

_When by the water we drink to the dregs _

_Look at the stones on the riverbed _

_I can tell from your eyes _

_You've never been by the riverside _

Not wanting to risk his car's upholstery, or re-clean the bathroom, Freddie decided to bring Sam to the beach until he was sure she wasn't going to throw up, or until she had the last of it out.

Sitting her down on a dune, he looked out to sea and prepared to wait. He could feel Sam shifting around, and, looking over, saw her scrabbling at her shoe, trying to pry it off her foot.

"What're you doing?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"I don't like wearing shoes on the beach," she declared.

He just snorted and looked back at the water.

The scratching continued until she had both shoes off. Then she laid down and looked up at the two or three stars visible by the docks. They sat like that, watching the world for a moment in silence.

"I sorry," she said abruptly.

Freddie nearly jumped at the sudden noise, and looked sharply at Sam. "Why're you sorry?" he asked.

"Because I know you and Carly don't like it when I do this," she said softly.

Freddie kept his face still and waited a beat to make sure his voice didn't show any anger when he asked his next question.

"Then why do you still do it?"

There was a pause as Sam considered his question. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her thighs, resting her chin on her knees.

"I'll try to explain as best I can. It's not an excuse, and I know what I do is bad, but I still don't think you'll fully understand."

Freddie just nodded and watched as Sam moved her head to look at him, her cheek resting against her legs. He noted that her eyes were clearer than they had been when he had first seen her.

_Down by the water the riverbed _

_Somebody calls you somebody says _

_Swim with the current and float away _

_Down by the river everyday _

"When I was little I used to dream all sorts of things. Day dreams, nightmares, I could be flying, or be chased by something, anything really. Mom said it was an overactive imagination, but I would get so caught up! Then my dad left. I had the dream a week after he left, around when I realized it wasn't a normal fight between my parents, and he wasn't coming back."

Freddie just watched as she looked back out to sea, trying to hide the haunted, slight frantic look that was coming over her.

"I dreamt that we were all on a boat, Mel, mom, dad, and I. Sailing. We would see a storm coming at us and try to turn around and outrun it. But the boat wouldn't start and the oars were too small to reach the water because the boat was suddenly growing taller. We were helpless as the storm hit us and knocked the boat sideways. We all fell into the water and it seemed to last an eternity, the falling. When I finally hit the water it hurt everything, and then I dreamt I was sinking. I was sinking and I didn't know which way was to the surface, and the water was pressing in on me, and I was drowning. My lungs were burning and the pressure was building and I couldn't find the way out, and no matter how hard I paddled, I only seemed to be going down."

Freddie nodded, trying not to think that it was simply a nightmare.

"I was fine after the dream faded a bit. I still had to deal with my mom and sister, but it wasn't all that bad. Not with Carly helping me through it. It was only after my dad started sending letters from wherever he was that I would have the nightmare. Always the same. I've never had such a vivid dream, just the one. The boat, the storm, the drowning, occasionally you and Carly or Spencer would be with me in the beginning, but never in the end. Eventually, stress started to bring it out. Every exam week, or fight with Carly or my mom, I would be afraid to go to sleep, until I would spend weeks on end only sleeping two or three hours a night."

Freddie blinked, trying to imagine become so afraid of a dream he wouldn't be able to sleep for a week. It seemed ridiculous, especially for someone like Sam.

"When it came around to SAT time and the same routine started, I started having the dream appear in school. I'd be sitting there in science, when suddenly, my chest would go tight, and I would feel like I was falling. I wouldn't be able to breathe; everything would be pressing in on me. At one time, I think I started to tear up and everything went watery. God, that was the scariest, because I thought I was going insane. When I realized it was just because I was going to cry, I almost laughed in relief."

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep _

_And I don't know why I go the way _

_Down by the riverside _

Freddie was about to point out that it seemed that all Sam was suffering from were chronic panic attacks, when he had a revelation that kept him from opening his mouth. Sam was used to dealing with things by herself. She wasn't one to run to Carly or himself with a problem. She just put up with it, or beat it to a pulp, or ignored it. In cases like this, none of those seemed to be working. If she had told someone, they could have helped her, talked her through it, maybe even prescribed sleeping pills. But she hadn't, because she wouldn't talk about it. As he realized this, he looked at his blonde friend in a new light.

_When that old river runs past your eyes _

_To wash off the dirt on the riverside _

_Go to the water so very near _

_The river will be your eyes and ears _

"Finally, I started to get one of my daydreams at a party. Someone saw me start to freak out and came over. They put a drink in my hand and told me to relax. When I downed the drink, the tension started to go away and I relaxed. I soon realized when I was passed out I couldn't have the dreams, and I started drinking whenever I felt like I was going to dream," Sam looked down, ashamed. There were tears in her voice when she started talking again. "I know it must seem like I'm all kinds of coward, but the dreams scare me, and I don't know what to do. I know it's not fair to drag you guys into my problems by making you take care of me, but . . ." she trailed off. After a moment she sniffed loudly and wiped at her cheeks impatiently, looking up at the sky.

When Freddie didn't say anything, Sam stood up and walked to the water, stepping into the small waves.

_I walk to the borders on my own _

_Fall in the water just like a stone_

_Chill to the marrow in them bones_

_Why do I come here all alone_

Freddie took a deep breath and let it out, wondering how to go about helping Sam. She wasn't always willing to accept a hand, and she could be downright pig-headed if you didn't approach it right. Rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, he stood up and joined the blonde girl.

"Sam, why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

She just watched the water and shrugged.

He took a short breath and shook his head.

"What you went through, it's not abnormal. You're not a freak, you aren't going crazy, and there is a way to stop the dreams."

Sam looked up sharply, a bitter hope flickering in her eyes. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"They're panic attacks. Granted, yours are strange, but not unheard of. They probably stem from your father leaving. You can stop them for good without turning to alcohol."

"How?" it came out a broken whisper.

"Well, talk about 'em," he said simply. "Go to a therapist and talk, they might prescribe anti-anxiety pills, maybe something to help you sleep until you have it under control. But the best thing you can do is nipping it in the bud and just talk to someone about what's making you panic."

"Really? It's that easy?" her voice was disbelieving and painfully hopeful.

Freddie looked at Sam and she looked down. He gazed at her and understood that he had never known how little he knew about her. He thought she was big and brash and unafraid. The front wasn't completely fake. It had to have a bit of truth or no one would believe it. But it wasn't nearly as large as people believed it was.

Watching her think about what he had said, he saw she was shaking, or maybe shivering. Stepping close to her, he slowly put his arms around her shoulders, giving her ample opportunity to step back. She didn't.

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside_

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside_

She leaned against him, her face hidden in his chest, her forehead resting against the side of his neck.

"Will you help me?" she whispered. He had to strain to hear it above the waves.

Smoothing the hair on the top of her head he kissed her curls.

"Of course, Sam. I'll always be willing to help you. But you need to talk to a professional too," he said softly.

He felt her head press into his collarbone slightly as she thought, then finally she nodded.

"Okay. But would you come with me?"

He smiled slightly and hugged her tighter.

"For as long as you need me."

_Oh I Oh I Oh I_

_Down by the riverside_

_Down by the riverside_

* * *

Bit OOC right? Ah well, sending you all love!


	41. Suddenly Everything has Changed

I figured I'd neglected you guys enough and decided to write and post this. It's a song-fic so if you didn't like my last one you might not like this one. It goes to the song Suddenly Everything has Changed by The Postal Service. .com/watch?v=TAsN_tcKm7Q there's a link for you to use if you wish. Best of luck, and of course, I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Sam sighed as she lugged her groceries up to her apartment. It was the third Sunday of the month: errand day. Sam hated it, but it was necessary, and so she forced down another sigh as she struggled to get her keys into the lock on her door and stumbled into her apartment, setting the grocery bags down on the small island in her kitchen.

_Putting all the vegetables away__  
__that you bought at the grocery store today.__  
__And it goes fast, you think of the past._

She pulled out her ham and turkey and put them in the fridge, catching sight of a picture of Carly's twenty-first birthday, her best-friend's face lit up with joy and slight inebriation, her body supported by Sam's arm and her head resting on her shoulder as she snapped a picture of the two of them. Freddie was beside Carly, the angle of the shot putting him in the background. He was laughing at whatever it was Gibby had said to him, his hair was slightly messed up because he had just run his hand through it in animation while telling a story, his hand resting lightly around a beer that had only been half-drunk by the end of the night.

Sam smiled as she remembered how he had taken care of both of them that night, and winced in pain as she remembered how he had woken the two of them up the next morning: with loud concert music and, thankfully, coffee.

Brushing her hand against the picture, she turned back to the rest of her groceries and picked up a quart of melting ice cream, but stopped cold when she realized what she had just done.

Turning back to the picture, chilled dairy product in hand, she gazed at the photo and finally noticed the light streak of oil her hand had left down the side of the photo. One that had slowly been tainting the picture every time she looked at it, stroked it, and went about life. Sam set the dessert back down on the island and leaned back as she studied the picture and realized she had formed a habit of grazing Freddie's face with her fingertips every time she looked at the picture.

_Suddenly everything has changed.__  
_

Although it wasn't much, it was enough to make her alert to every other seemingly insignificant movement she had incorporated into her life. Every thought and action was studied to find a link to what was slowly being revealed in her mind. Sam thought back over the past years, going as far back as when they had both decided in high school to hold off on a relationship for fear of ruining their friendship. It was that moment, Sam realized, that everything had become different. Everything turned shallow, every deep thought of feeling hidden even from her.

_Driving home the sky accelerates.__  
__And the clouds all form a geometric shape.__  
__And it goes fast, you think of the past.__  
_

It wasn't hard to find the evidence, but thinking about it took up the rest of the day. Every errand Sam ran, she did so with half her mind off in space, theorizing, calculating, and reasoning with her head and her heart. Finally a conclusion was reached: this could no longer go on as a friendship. The scales had been tipped.

_Suddenly everything has changed.__  
_

But the fear was still very much present in every thought of telling him. Emotions, Sam realized, although wonderful companions at times, are fiercely apathetic toward anything like reason or logic, and they feed off one anther like a disease. She mustn't tell him, she decided. She could wait; she could try to kill the cancer that her affection had become. Now that she was aware of what had happened, she could take control and try to do some weeding. But through all of this, she knew that she wasn't dedicated to any thought, other than that of a change.

_Putting all the clothes you washed away,__  
__As you're folding up the shirts you hesitate.__  
__Then it goes fast, you think of the past.__  
_

Finally it was the end of the errand day and Sam had only to fold her laundry. Pulling out each piece of clothing, she watched a crappy soap opera on the television, only half paying attention to anything she was doing. A commercial came on and Sam muted the television, reaching down for the next piece of clothing, and paused as she pulled out one of Freddie's shirts. He had left it here after the last iCarly only a few days ago, after he had spilled a drink on it. Sam fingered the fabric in her lap, her indecision coming to a boil. Her fingers grazed a button on the collar of his shirt and she had a sudden and intense urge to see if his smell still clung to the clean cloth. Quickly controlling the feeling, Sam stood up and walked over to her pad of paper. She picked up a pen and looked down at the list she had made.

_Suddenly everything has changed._

To Do List:

Pay rent - check

Bills - check

Laundry - check

Groceries - check

Call Freddie -

* * *

Sending you all love!


End file.
